Baby It's Cold Outside
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: Heist on Christmas Eve and Lady Luck decided to give her charge a special present. This white Christmas is certainly interesting. Ch01: Song-inspired, Ch02: the PARTY. KaiShin pairing.
1. Song

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Song of "Baby It's Cold Outside" belong to Frank Loesser, these particular lyrics are from Dean Martin's song.

Author's Note: Song-inspired fic (songfic?) but can be read without the lyrics (just treat the bold and italicized words as dividers).

-Baby It's Cold Outside-

He was flying through the night sky when it started, tiny flakes of white just drifting from the loose clouds above. The weather forecast never predicted there would be snow tonight, though he should have prepared for it in any case. However, hindsight was always twenty-twenty, now he'll just have to suffer to consequences.

Kaito looked up at the sky then turned his gaze to the ground below once more, he estimated that he'll only need half an hour more to fly back home to safety.

'As long as the snow stays light, I should be fine.' He thought to himself. He had intended to make this a Christmas heist but Aoko was so excited about having Christmas dinner with her father that morning, blabbering to Kaito about all the dishes she'll be making, about the decorations and how it has been so long since their family last celebrated Christmas. Kaito could not bring himself to break Aoko's heart. After all, a magician, and more specifically KID, brings wonder and joy to his beloved fans (to which both the Nakamoris will vehemently deny). Sacrificing the full moon night to bring some Christmas cheer to his crowd seems like a good present.

He glanced up at the sky once more, the clouds were slowly gathering and the coldness was beginning to seep through the layers of clothing and the heat pads strategically placed inside his jacket. Most likely, the heist target of the evening-The Manger Star-was channelling the coldness to his body. But the onset of coldness only means that the storm will be getting bigger.

'I'll need to hurry, maybe find a nice landing place.'

He focused his eyes to the ground, hoping to find an unused park or an unnoticeable alleyway to make his landing. But the area he was gliding over is a residential one, no large open space. Though, he could always land in the middle of the road, not like anyone could see him in the snow with his KID getup and all. None too soon as he made that thought, he heard a slight creaking sound. He could certainly feel something dripping on his back.

'Oh no.' Kaito panicked for a split second. The glider was soaking through. It seems during the time of his intense concentration to find a landing spot, the snow had fallen harder. It accumulated on top of the glider, straining the struts and framework. The glider was not meant to be flown during times of adverse weather.

Just as he thought he regained his composure, the wind picked up, making it even more difficult to control the glider. Kaito held the handles with a vice like grip, pushing the glider and himself towards a group of trees to ease his inevitable fall. Only, it seems Lady Luck is on holiday and decided not to make her presence known as Kaito crashed towards a multi-storey house ('Mansion?').

Kaito first hit the roof with a soft thud. He groaned, slightly woozy from the crash landing. Just as he was managing to find something stable to grip onto, he slid.

'Today's a bad day for me.'

He followed the path of snow and landed on a balcony with lights streaming from the large French doors. Though, Kaito had no time to admire the architecture. He was disoriented from the multiple falls and if he wanted to stay free to pursuit his mission, he had better find a way out before the owner of this house ('Mansion.' He corrected himself) finds him.

* * *

Shinichi was taking some time lounging on the chaise longue in the library after a long day. A cup of black coffee stood on the side table waiting to be drunk with an accompaniment of biscuits and cookies made earlier in the day. There was soft instrumental music playing from the sound system in the Den next to the library, which Shinichi had to make sure the speakers and wiring were working properly.

He had promised Ran that he would help host the Christmas party held tomorrow afternoon. Though not without a lot of broken cement and light poles along the street. He was finally back in his rightful body two months ago, though he hasn't told Ran the reasons for his disappearance or what he did during the time. But Ran accepted it without pushing for an explanation, saying it was something that Shinichi would do so often and had left it at that. When Shinichi asked her about that time in London, Ran blushed but gently refused. She told him she was ready to say yes at the time, but he had suddenly left and had not visited for so long that the feelings she used to have for him just fizzled out. She got over it but Shinichi needs to make it up to her because he wasted her precious youth. To which he sweat dropped and said anything as long as it wasn't a shopping trip. That was when Ran suggested (threatened) him to host the Christmas party, saying something along the lines of wanting to experience a Western style Christmas. He was reluctant but the look on Ran's face had left no room for questioning. That was why he woke up early in the morning, with the sun barely just risen, to start cleaning the place and preparing the food. He would have left the cooking to Ran but she had professed to know next to nothing in the style of western cooking. But she did make the salad and a few of the finger foods that are now currently sitting in the fridge.

'It's been so long since the house would be full of people.' The last time the Kudos held a party of any kind was before his time as Conan, and before his parents left Japan to go global trotting ('Running away from editors.'). Right now, he'll take this as a breather before the chaos tomorrow.

He was reading BBC's newest rendition of Sherlock Holmes, captivated within the words exchanged between Sherlock and _The Women_ , when he suddenly heard a soft thud followed by a second louder thud. Fearing it was the Organization coming to finish him off, seeing as that fiasco has not yet been solved; he grabbed the hidden pistol from behind the cushion and silently made his way to where he thought the sound originated from. The pistol is loaded with tranquilizer darts, similar to the ones inside his old watch, which is far safer to keep in the crevice between the couch and the cushion in case it did go off.

Tiptoeing up the stairs on near silent feet, he carefully made his way to the upstairs balcony that overlooks the front yard. He had expected to find a swarm of badly dressed individuals. Instead, nestle amongst the pile of snow is a flash of white, nearly camouflage by its surrounding. Shinichi let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding in.

"Kaitou KID." He announced coolly, lowering the gun.

"Meitantei." KID replied, struggling out from underneath the cold. His gear was a mess, tangling his limbs. The snow wasn't helping his cause either. After a few minutes of struggling, he stood up; back straight as though he hadn't just crashed onto the roof. He masked his face using the shadows casted from his top hat. "Just thought I'd take a rest on your balcony before heading back to feed my doves." He gave Shinichi a smirk.

"More like your patron goddess decided to take a holiday and leave you to the wind."

"Or that." KID impishly replied. He shivered slightly, his cape/glider still wet from the snow.

"You coming in?" Shinichi moved away from the doorframe, inviting KID into his home was something he would never do before he became Conan. Now however, it is a different story. He had _danced_ with KID underneath the moonlight, seen the joy he brought to the world, and seen the good that he's done. No longer is KID an injustice that needs to be put behind bars. Shinichi wasn't sure what category to put KID in, friend? Rival? Foe? Or something more?

 _ **(I really can't stay)**_

"Trying to trick this Phantom Thief into your candy house?" KID inconspicuously glanced sideways, looking for an escape. 'Of all the places to crash land. It had to be here...' KID sighed mentally.

 _ **But, baby, it's cold outside**_

"Your heist has finished, you're off limits now. Isn't that part of our dance?"

 _ **(I've got to go away)**_

"Cheeky. That's why you're my favourite." KID tipped his top hat and moved towards the door, following Shinichi around the corridors.

 _ **But, baby, it's cold outside**_

"Then I suppose I should be a good host." Shinichi motioned towards the door to the side.

 _ **(This evening has been)**_

"Are you sure you're not trying to trap me in your home?"

Shinichi gave KID a deadpan look but said nothing as he opened the door. He flipped on the switch to reveal the bathroom.

"Really Meitantei? It's only been 2 official dates between you and me. Quite bold of you."

 _ **Been hoping that you'd drop in**_

"You're soaked through KID. I'm not about to let you out of here dressed in soggy clothes then freeze to death out in the streets." Shinichi moved to grab some towels from the cabinets above the sink. His hands hesitated for a moment before grabbing the bathrobe. He left the bundle to the side of the sink before turning his attention back towards KID.

 _ **(So very nice)**_

"And here I thought all detectives are monsters. You're actually quite a gentleman when you choose to be."

 _ **I'll hold your hands they're just like ice**_

Instead of replying, Shinichi pulled KID by the hands then pushed him towards the shower and bath.

"Now strip." He told KID tonelessly, trying to hide an upcoming blush.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing?" KID said teasingly, he was taken aback by the Meitantei's straightforwardness.

"Stop your indecent thoughts." Shinichi turned his head to the side, hoping to hide the blush from KID's implication. "Get in the showers and pull the curtains. Throw your clothes out and I'll bring it to be dried. There's a bathrobe with the towels, change into that before you break into my bedroom for some clothes. I'm not having you run around naked and catching a cold on my watch."

KID let out a hearty laugh before doing as he was told.

* * *

"Your clothes are in the dryer. I've hung up the cape and jacket in the laundry room and placed your shoes in there. Hopefully they'll be able to dry out with the ambient heat." Shinichi commented the moment he felt eyes on him. He was standing over the stove with his back towards the doorway.

 _ **(My mother will start to worry)**_

"Do you have eyes at the back of your head?"

Shinichi turned to face KID and had to be slightly awed by the sight. 'He looks good dressed casually.'

KID had picked out a pair of grey slacks and a button up shirt from Shinichi's closet. It seems the two of them were nearly the same size. Height-wise, they were the same but the sleeves were slightly too short and the waist and trouser legs a tad bit too loose. But in Shinichi's mind, the clothes just shows off his physique in ways that his suit and tie often hides. He barely had time to stop his thoughts, and subsequently his hormones, from running too wild. Ever since the cure, it seems his body wants to desperately catch up on the missed time. The thief had intrigued his mind, being a puzzle that Shinichi has yet to solve, and his body was reacting to that.

"You were staring at me for some time. It's only naturally I'd notice."

"It's only for 30 seconds. You're really paranoid." KID walked closer towards Shinichi. His scent of lavender from the shower gel and rose ('Where did that come from? I'm sure mum never used that bathroom so there shouldn't be any rose products. Maybe from carrying flowers all the time?')

"Job hazard." Shinichi continued to stir the pot.

 _ **Beautiful, what's your hurry**_

"What are you making?" It seems curiosity got the better of KID. Shinichi had no doubt that KID had only meant to come to say goodbye. He was, after all, a gentleman and it would be rude to leave without informing the host.

"You don't seem to be the type to like coffee. I had noticed that there is a rise in complaints at the police headquarters about the disappearance of chocolate bars and drinking chocolate whenever the taskforce needs the extra energy boost to prepare for your heist."

"I thought you work solely with Department One on homicide." KID peered over Shinichi's shoulder to look into the stirring pot.

"Your taskforce members are loud. Though with inspector Nakamori leading them, I would expect them to be."

KID laughed again. It was then that Shinichi noticed KID wasn't wearing any headwear or facemask. The only thing that seems to be obstructing the face was the monocle. Though in this lighting, it doesn't do much to hide the thief.

'It seem that KID is not only a gentleman, but also has no compulsion about personal space.' He noticed KID was leaning closer, cheeks nearly touching. It was difficult to concentrate with KID in such close proximity. And his brain was definitely not helping him.

"You're not wearing a disguise." He commented rather than questioning.

 _ **(My father will be pacing the floor)**_

"Well...you know that we look alike. There's really no point in disguising." KID gave him another one of his brilliant smile that is comparable to the brightness of the sun. "Besides, you did sort of imply that you won't be chasing me outside of heist. Though my assistants would most likely put up a fuss should he see up right now."

'Yes,' Shinichi thought to himself as he poured out the chocolatey drink into the mug, 'anyone walking into the kitchen would no doubt put up a fuss seeing as you're practically hanging over my shoulder like a cat.'

 _ **Listen to the fireplace roar**_

"But why did you stop coming to my heist?"

"Kudo Shinichi doesn't officially chase thieves." He swatted KID's hand away from the cup. KID pouted, like his namesake, at not being able to indulge in something sweet and warm.

"However...?" KID gently massaged his hand as though the hit had hurt. Though, both knew this was all pretend. Shinichi shook his head at KID's antics. Seeing a grown man acting like a little kid would annoy quite a lot of people. But Shinichi just thought it looked cute.

"However, the exception comes when the heist coincides with a case or is directly connected to the Susukis. You do know that Sonoko is a fan of yours and she would waste no resource into capturing you just so she can gaze into your eyes and proclaim her admiration."

 _ **(So really I'd better scurry)**_

"That girl sure knows what she wants and how to procure it, I'll give you that." KID waited patiently for his drink, now giving a little more space for Shinichi to move around. He grabbed a couple of containers of spice then proceeded to add it into the mug, stirring every now and then.

 _ **Beautiful, please don't hurry**_

KID leaned on the counter, mesmerized by Shinichi's movements. If it weren't for the gentle rising and falling of his chest, with such stillness, Shinichi would have thought KID to be an artwork and part of the kitchen's decor.

"You prefer sweeter?" He asked. Shinichi had put in some honey beforehand but KID looks like he could be partial to sweet things.

 _ **(Well, maybe just half a drink more)**_

"Anything you make would be sweet enough." KID hesitated for a second, as though he wanted to say something more.

'Maybe he wanted to add a term of endearment. KID had been trying to flirt. But as soon as he realized the target was me, he'd abruptly stop himself.' Shinichi heaved a sigh out loud, as though something weighed heavy on his mind. He did not notice the look of concern on KID's face as he pushed the mug into KID's hands.

 _ **Put some records on while I pour**_

"Don't worry, I haven't poisoned it."

"Not exactly what I was thinking..."

"My coffee's back in the library, probably gone cold by now." Shinichi walked out of the kitchen and headed for the library.

"Not exactly what I was thinking either..." KID muttered as he followed his host for the evening.

* * *

The Kudo library had always amazed Kaito every time he visited. Two storeys high with bookshelves covering every inch of the wall save the doorway. There was a large oak table sitting near the back with a leather chair, no doubt that is where the resident writer creates his literary works. To the side, a small decorative table holding a vase full of flowers, which is currently sporting Christmas colours. To the other stood a baby grand piano, an accompanying music stand, and another small matching table with a flower vase. Only this time, it has another occupant in the form of a small black case.

"You any good?" Kaito gestured the instruments.

"I've been playing since primary school. Though I've rarely had time to practice on the piano during the Conan incident. Couldn't reach the pedals as a kid."

"Then play something for me?" Kaito held a begging tone in his voice. He knew the Meitantei was tone deaf, but rumour has it that he is quite the musician. Kaito never heard him play, was never able to create a situation for it, and now he'll make the best of the worst outcome.

"And why should I?" Shinichi didn't look up from his book. Ever since they entered the library, he had left his guest to explore as he pleased. Besides, with his curious nature, he would definitely want to exercise this curiosity ('Really cat like. No wonder he became a thief.' He thought wryly.). Shinichi decided KID was a safe entity, not one that needed to be chased out into the snow. After a moment of silence, Shinichi looked up from the book to see whether KID had destroyed the library. All he saw were bright eyes looking at him expectedly ('Not unlike a kitten or cat begging for food.'). He heaved a sigh and rose from the comfort of the chair.

"One song." He opened the case and picked up the violin. Making sure the instrument was tuned. Even though his audience was KID, there is no excuse for a bad performance (though if he was being honest, he wanted to impress the thief a little, kind of like how said thief's heist awed him).

Kaito shone and quickly got into a comfortable position. He took the seat recently vacated by the Meitantei, waiting and brimming with excitement. Kaito focused his attention on the Meitantei's figure as he warmed up, he could feel a smile worming up his face as his trained eyes followed the bow and swaying. It seems Lady Luck had not left him tonight. Then, as though a switch was flicked, the atmosphere changed. That was when Kaito knew the performance would start.

The Meitantei was beautiful playing the violin. His form captured Kaito's eyes whilst the music captured his heart. The magic of Christmas was definitely in the air now. The Meitantei had pieced together an array of Christmas carols for the performance. Though Kaito knows that the piece he is currently playing has no score in existence. 'It seems the rumours do him no justice. He is better than good.' Kaito smile contentedly, still captivated by the violin's notes. But all good things must come to an end, as the song draws to a close. He could not help but clap vigorously, applauding the performance. He also noticed the pink tinge on the Meitantei's face.

"Bravo, bravo!" He was impressed, who knew that the detective had such an artistic flair. The Meitantei looked to the side in embarrassment. "Should you decide to quit your job as a detective, you should go into music. I, for one, would definitely be your fan. Most likely somewhat in a similar manner to Miss Suzuki."

"Now you're just exaggerating." He carefully placed the instrument back into its home. "I'm not good enough to be a professional. You on the other hand, should really enter a different night stage. You are a magician are you not? Your skills are wasted as a thief."

"KID exists for a purpose. It's really not something to be thrown away so easily." KID commented casually, sipping his drink at the same time now that it is at a palatable temperature.

Shinichi thought for a while, but decided that it won't matter to him unless KID started to ignore his rules.

 _ **(The neighbors might think)**_

Everything was nice and cosy until the lights suddenly switched off with no warning. Both had panicked for a second, but soon realized it wasn't an attack and relaxed. Then, before their nerves had a chance to settle, the phone near the foyer rang, startling the pair.

"I'll go check the fuse box. For all you know, it could be because of faulty wiring from extended disuse." KID got up from his seat, mindful of the furniture surrounding him. It seems to Shinichi that KID has near perfect night vision.

"Do I want to know why you know where my fuse box is?"

"Do you want to know?" KID smiled enigmatically, despite the lack of lighting, Shinichi just knew. The phone continued ringing in the background. "You really should get that."

Shinichi headed out into the hallways to pick up the phone. At least the calls had chosen a good time to interrupt them. Though they could do without the scare.

"Hello. Kudo residence."

" _Kudo-kun,_ " A young voice, laced with slight concern echoed in the receiver, " _everything ok with you?_ "

"The sudden electric jump just scared us."

" _It's the professor's fault. He was tinkering with a Christmas invention. Not sure what it is, but we now know it uses a lot of electricity..._ " There was a pause in Haibara's speech, as though considering there was a discrepancy in Shinichi's reply from a few minutes ago. " _Are you entertaining guests?_ "

"No." A short and curt reply, which he hopes to stop her questioning. 'No way am I telling that Satan Spawn I have KID in my house. I'll never hear the end of it.' He could feel the smirk from this end of the phone.

" _I'm so happy for you, you managed to make a new friend!_ " She mocked. " _Anyone I know?_ "

"It's none of your business."

" _Protective much?_ "

"Haibara!"

There were laughter coming from the receiver, no doubt the girl was having some fun out of mocking him.

" _Anyways, the Shounen Tantei and I would also be coming over tomorrow. Not sure if Ran-san had let you know. It was decided at the last minute._ "

"I heard. That's the whole reason why I had to haul the Christmas decorations from the attic. Then had to clean up the dust. I nearly broke my back because of that."

Another round of laughter. Shinichi was getting annoyed.

" _Well, we'll appreciate your effort. Are you sure that wasn't because Ran-san was chasing you around the kitchen?_ "

"You're secretly a spy aren't you? Either that or you've bugged the place. I would expect a thief to do that, but not you Haibara." The incident happened when Ran was commenting about how people gain a lot of weight during winter. Shinichi offhandedly commented that Ran do seem a bit rounder during winter. This of course resulted in a chase, where Shinichi tried to escape her wrath. Ran had not relented her anger until he promised her he'd make it up to her at a later date, which he is hoping not to be hosting another party.

" _Oh? Would this thief be a certain gentleman thief? Who, by the way, was having a heist earlier this evening. No doubt he must be missing his critic..._ "

"I'm going to hang up on you." Without any further words, he replaced the receiver back onto its holder. 'Why is everyone so intent on telling me that? Like I told KID a few moments earlier, I catch murderers, kidnappers and now the occasional thief should I encounter one. It's not as though I actively seek them out.'

"Well, you'll be happy to know that none of the wires were tripped. Though I'd recommend you to clean out the utilities closet more often. The dust bunnies were everywhere!" Said thief appeared, from the darkness, next to Shinichi.

Shinichi looked at KID strangely, to which the thief pretended to not notice.

 _ **Baby, it's bad out there**_

"Don't worry. I know what the problem is. I think the Professor managed to overload the electric box for the block."

"This happens often?"

"Too many times to count. I'm surprise there isn't more complaints about this. Guess this just goes to show we're all too used to living with an eccentric inventor."

"Yes, like how there are corpses everywhere you go. The police have a special form for your involvement yet? You know, to speed up the paperwork process."

"No." Shinichi was not going to tell him although there wasn't a form for him specifically, there's actually a check box in the standard form that says he was on the scene.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough excitement for one day." KID yawned theatrically, stretching his hands high above his head.

'I wonder what KID would look like with a pair of cat ears and tail...' Shinichi shook his head to attempt to dislodge the thought. His hormones were driving him nuts now that the person who haunted his thoughts were here with him.

"I don't suggest you try to leave."

"Oh? Was that a threat?" There was a maniac-like grin on KID's face that could be seen even in the dim lighting. It promises humiliation and mental anguish.

"No, just that in this snow storm, you won't be able to find any form of transport. Even if you do, I'm not about to let you walk out of the house to the pitch black darkness of the streets. It's too dangerous, you might get run over."

"You were worried about me..."

"Like I said, I don't want to solve your death."

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to stick around some more." KID retreated back towards the dark library.

 _ **(Say what's in this drink)**_

"You know," Kaito said the moment the detective returned to the library. He had noticed the room to be considerably colder than before. "I never realized you can cook." He lifted the mug he was holding onto.

"I've been living by myself since 14, not including the Conan stint. Can't live on take-outs and convenience store bought bento boxes alone."

"But you bake as well." Kaito pointed at the plate of assorted and slightly unevenly shaped treats by his cup of coffee. Clearly homemade, not exactly the servable kind at a party.

"My mother was hopeless at it. During the time we were in America, mum had volunteered for a bake sale. Needless to say, her cookies and cake turned out to be a horror show. Someone had to fix the situation."

"And you put your hands up?" He was curious and interested. He never had a chance to just talk about the mundane things of daily life. It's either teasing Aoko or making fun and avoiding Hakuba. Every now and then, he would be forced to have a riddling session with Akako. But never topics like this. It could be the lack of lighting, or the Christmas season but Kaito just chalked it up to their ease with each other.

"Dad was equally bad. I wasn't about to let innocent passer-bys succumb to poison. So I grabbed a cooking book and started my way from there. They were average, but at least they were edible. Mum had been trying to coerce me to make her a cake ever since."

"Looks like not only are you the Heisei Holmes, a known soccer player, a rumoured musician, but also a baker? Or should that be a patissier?" Kaito was learning a lot of interesting information about the detective. But he still wanted to know more, thirsted to know each and every secret of the detective's life so far. 'I don't think this is healthy.' He questioned his own sanity for a moment.

The detective shrugged then gathered up the cup and plate.

 _ **No cabs to be had out there**_

"Come on." He motioned for Kaito to follow. "It's cold, we should head to somewhere warmer."

"Are you trying to get into your bed?" Kaito had thought he should find the concept disturbing but the only thought in his mind was whether the detective's hands would be as warm as the drink he had been having.

"Ba'ro!" The detective nearly tripped by the doorway. "We're going to the Den. There's a fireplace there."

 _ **(I wish I knew how)**_

Between the detective and the magician thief, they managed to start a fire in the Den without burning the house down.

( _"KID, don't use alcohol as a fire starter."_

 _"But why not?"_

 _"You're likely to burn something other than the logs."_

 _"I'm a professional, I know what I'm doing."_

 _"Not that I'm doubting you but since I'm the current owner of the house, as a gentleman, you should follow my rules."_

 _"But rules are meant to be broken!"_ )

 _ **Your eyes are like starlight now**_

Light and heat slowly filled the room, warming the pair up nicely.

"Why did your parents design a fireplace, with mantle and all?" Kaito glanced up at the line of pictures placed strategically on the white marble top.

"My father's a writer, my mother's an actress, they both like theatrics." The detective gestured the room. "There isn't an inch in this house that you would find boring. Heck, I myself are constantly surprised by what I find lying around. There are things that I know it's been there for ages but never took notice of it. Just the other day..."

Kaito was more busy with the play of emotions on the detective's face than his words. There were definite reminiscence there in his tone. His eyes shone at the mention of some trinket his parents bought back from one of their trips. It was as captivating as the music he plays.

'I never knew eyes can be so blue.'

 _ **(To break this spell)**_

"KID?" Shinichi asked when the thief went silent and still. He waved a hand in front just to make sure his eyes were focusing. Though, it was unexpected that the thief nearly jumped. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." KID tried to regain his composure.

"But you should know all that anyways. With you being a perfectionist and all." He commented, continuing as though KID did not just freeze on him.

"Perfectionist you say? How so?"

"You're a magician, and of a high calibre, you won't get where you are today without practicing. Also, you would have been caught ever since your reappearance if you were any less than perfect." Shinichi smirked, not unlike the magician thief.

"You know me so well." He could hear that said thief was quite pleased at his praise.

"But then again, I nearly caught you at the Clock Tower Heist, then at the Black Pearl."

"Nearly. The keyword is Nearly. Not caught."

 _ **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

"Still, being Nearly Caught by a teenager with police resource is one thing. But for Conan, a six year old, armed with store brought fireworks to corner you? You're slipping."

Kaito winced. It was a black spot on his history as Kaitou KID, to be figured out by a child. Though, he wasn't sure if a teenager-turned-six-year-old can be classified as a child.

"If I say it was intentional, would you believe it?"

"Not a chance!" The detective laughed. It was refreshing to hear, so different from his voice during his deduction shows. Even as Conan, Kaito never heard him laugh with such carefree attitude.

 _ **(I ought to say no, no, no, sir)**_

"Say, what else do you have around here to entertain guests?" Kaito glanced around the room. Now that the fire has begun to burn with ferocity, he could see more details. There was a Christmas tree, full of decorations and filled to the brim with presents. He could see a gingerbread house standing on one of the small tables, again handmade, ready to be devoured (not that he would do that, it would not be gentlemanly though totally Kaito). There were beanbags on the floor to one side of the room, a set of armchairs, and standing lamp ensemble.

"Chess?"

 _ **Mind if I move in closer**_

"Only if you agree to play Poker with me." There was so many possibilities with that particular game. Maybe he could persuade his detective to play with him someday ('Wait, _his_? When did Shinichi become his? Since when did the detective became _Shinichi_?').

"Any game of chance played against you is like signing a deal with the devil. Knowing you, it won't be just a simple game. And your patron goddess would drop in to help your case."

"Poker is more about the mind than chance. Although, since this is Christmas, I won't make it to be too embarrassing." Kaito conjured up a deck of cards. He did manage to hide all of his gear on his person even though these were borrowed clothes.

"No thanks. Let me see what else we have tucked away in that storage close. I should probably get some blankets as well..." The detective stood and muttered as if walked out the door.

 _ **(At least I'm gonna say that I tried)**_

'Oh boy.' Kaito buried his face in his palm. 'I did not just think there were _other_ ways of passing time with my detective did I?'

He stared into the fire, as though he could burn away the image of a scantily dressed detective.

'Wait. MY detective."

His eyes widened at that thought. Then turned his head towards the doorway, contemplating whether he should go find his detective, in case he stumbled into the furniture or something. After all, Kaito was used to seeing in the dark. That was also why he volunteered to go look at the fuse. Not because he wanted to find an escape route, but to ensure his detective couldn't hurt himself in the dark.

'What am I thinking? This is his house. He knows his way around.' He turned back towards the fire.

'Why does it suddenly feel so much colder now?' He threw another log in. It sizzled and caught onto the surrounding heat. Still cold, he went over to pull the beanbags towards the fireplace so that he could snuggle in it.

'It wasn't so cold before he left the room...'

 _ **What's the sense of hurting my pride**_

Shinichi slowly made his way to the storage closet. He was glad that the lighting inside the Den was already tainted with the redness of the fireplace and the fire itself. Or else the thief could easily see the redness of his cheeks and the eagerness in his eyes when said thief suggested to play _games_.

'I thought Haibara said everything should have stabilized.' He groaned internally as he rummaged around, then he realized he should in grab a torch first. 'Can't see a single thing in this light.'

He thought back at how he felt so relaxed in the thief's presence. At how easy it was for him to laugh and share tidbits of his life. The thief had not judged him, neither did he seem bored.

'He was genuinely interested in what I say.' This brought about new revelations. He remembered the slightly dreamy look on the thief's face. At first he thought KID was tired, but he suddenly came alive when Shinichi waved in front of him. KID was definitely entranced by his music, that was for sure.

'Now, what do we have here.' He decided to leave matters be. After all, it could be a side effect of the cure. But why does his heart constrict at such thoughts?

'Any games involving dice is a no-no. I wonder if there are any games that's entertaining for both of us in here...'

He rummaged about the shelves until he reached a pile of board games.

'Monopoly: ruining friendships since the beginning of time, not as though we've had any to begin with. Though we might be able to develop it...Hotels: glorified version of Monopoly...Game of Life: where people can retire with millions and still have six kids piled into a single car, with not even one of them having considered murder to inherit a fortune...Battleship: which is more painful to remove the pieces and will be abandoned for another game quite quickly...Cluedo: I could write better scenarios than that...' He dug around until he reached the bottom of the pile. 'Finally, something without the use of a dice and seems decent! Now to grab some blankets and probably the pot of coffee and chocolate. We could warm it using the fireplace.'

Shinichi hummed a strangely sounding Christmas Carol as he walked down the dimly lit corridors.

 _ **(I really can't stay)**_

Kaito was still trying to get warm and comfortable when his detective walked in. He had long since stop trying to correct himself, thinking of the Heisei Holmes as his. He was, after all, one of the critics chasing KID.

"Did the shadow monsters suddenly want to adopt you as their brethren?"

"Very funny KID, you should become a comedian instead of a magician."

"You don't appreciate my dark humour." Kaito pouted, knowing he was slightly childish. But his detective didn't seem to mind. "With all the bad things you're constantly running in to, I'm surprise the dark side haven't given you a membership yet." He noticed the room was slightly warmer than before. It could be because he was finally settling into the beanbag.

"How would you know they haven't?" The detective was trying to replicate the Kaitou grin, only for it to come off as more on the side of sexy than mysterious.

"So," Kaito tried to derail his thought before it even has a chance to take root in his mind, "did you manage to find anything?"

 _ **Baby, don't hold doubt**_

"How about Othello? To make things interesting, first one to have two consecutive wins can ask the loser for something." He threw the thief a blanket. He would be lying if he said he didn't have an ulterior motive. Though how _clean_ such motives were was another matter.

The thief caught the blanket with expert ease. Giving Shinichi a grateful look of thanks. Shinichi placed the pots of drinks nearer to the fire, on top of some burning embers, to keep the drinks warm, before settling on the opposite beanbag.

 _ **[Both] Baby, it's cold outside**_

"Sounds good to pass some time. At least we could stay warm in here."

"I assume you'd want to be white?" Shinichi handed over the box with white counters, hands briefly touching the thief's. It felt as though he was electrocuted for a second. He quickly withdrew his hands and set the board between them.

 _ **(I simply must go)**_

After three games, they both knew it was near to impossible for any one player to get consecutive wins. Both were competitive to a fault, not willing to budge an inch and neither wanted to let their opponent see their own weakness. At the same time, their knowledge in each other's thought process made them all the easier to read. Between moves there were idle banter.

( _"Did you seriously substitute for Takayama Minami? As in the vocal of Two Mix?"_

 _"I didn't have much choice."_

 _"And? Did you have to call an exorcist?"_

 _"Why does everyone say that? I know it's bad..."_

 _"I was just teasing. Besides, you're skills with the violin could easily revive those fallen under your voice."_ )

Another game in and they were hardly keeping score. Their conversations were already entertaining enough and it soon became the focus instead of the game.

( _"I've been meaning to ask. What did you put in Hakuba's hair dye last heist?"_

 _"Trying to rob me of my trade secrets?"_

 _"I want to see if I can replicate it. Hakuba has been trying to not so subtly investigate what I've been doing during my away time. I have a feeling I might need some form of deterrent soon."_

 _"You mean he'll try to stalk you..."_

 _"..."_

 _"And you think hair dye will work?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I hate to break it to you but Hakuba won't be deterred by something so simple. If he were, I would have a much easier time."_

 _"I just want to know how to make it stick. I know a chemist who would love to get a hold of such a formula. With some tweaking, we might even be able to create a dye that can have some interesting, non-permanent side effects."_

 _"Can we trade?"_ )

 _ **Baby, it's cold outside**_

Soon, instead of sitting on the opposite side of the board, they sat shoulder-to-shoulder but was still playing the game at a snail-like pace. The beanbags were pushed to form a backrest and their individual blankets lay at the side, next to their cups of cold drinks. The logs were still burning just as brightly as before but neither seemed to be complaining about the cold.

 _ **(The answer is no)**_

"Say," Kaito asked ask he absentmindedly placed another of his white counters, not really caring the outcome of the game, "I never got to ask why you're holding a Christmas party. To my knowledge, you avoid such things like a plague."

"I don't actually go out of my way to avoid it. Only I just know things tend to take a turn for the worst when I'm around. I don't really mind such social gatherings as long as it's kept small and crime-free."

"Poor detective." Kaito had the sudden urge to want to hug his companion. "Can't go anywhere without tripping over a crime."

"It's not all that bad. I mean your heist gathers a bunch of people, sometimes happening during parties, and no one was ever killed if you were the host."

 _ **Baby, it's cold outside**_

To Kaito, those words of his detective meant more than any of the jewels he had stolen.

"Such high praises. I should officially invite you to my New Years heist then." He wanted to make sure his detective could find some joy and merriment in the world instead of having to deal with the gloom and doom brought on by murderers.

"Asking me out?" There was a tiny hopeful tone underneath the incredulous voice.

"Do you want to be asked out?" If he was truthful, Kaito actually wanted to play their thrilling game of cat-and-mouse, dance to their song underneath the moonlight again and again. He had missed the way his Meitantei can easily corner him, the rush of adrenaline when he had to improvise at every turn. He just wasn't satisfied with the rare appearance just because the police couldn't solve the riddle.

 _ **(The welcome has been)**_

"You're actively seeking a _permanent_ place to live with the police?" Shinichi wanted to say yes desperately but it would scare KID away.

"If you were the jailer, I wouldn't mind much." KID grinned. "But the food behind bars is awful and there really isn't that much choice in entertainment. So I think I'll shop around some more."

He sighed. A bit much to hope for KID wanting him to be there at his heist. But at least he knew he would be welcomed should he stumble upon it.

 _ **How lucky that you dropped in**_

"Then I'll just have to keep an eye out for white envelope invitations in my mailbox."

"Please, snail mail is so yesterday. I prefer airmail." Kaito conjured up a dove in his left hand. "It's faster, cheaper and I can personalize the delivery." With click of his fingers and a puff of smoke, the dove now sports a ruby red ribbon around her neck. In her beak, she held onto a blue rose with a matching red ribbon around the stem. She flew a circuit around the room before landing on Meitantei's shoulder.

His detective took the offered rose from the dove's beak and looked as it sceptically. There was a soft smile beginning to form on his lips.

 _ **(So nice and warm)**_

"This is blue." He examined the stem, devoid of thorns. The petals were soft and slightly warm to the touch. 'KID must have kept it on his person.'

"Something wrong with that?"

"It's not natural. But I don't see signs of dying or tinting." Even though the light was inadequate, he held the rose up to eye level, peering into the side where the petals meet the stem. It looked too smooth.

"I'll have you know, all my roses are 100% natural. It took me a long time to breed them." KID said with pride.

"You carry strange coloured roses with you all the time?" Colour aside, Shinichi was ecstatic inside at the offered rose. He knew KID only gives it out to those he truly cared about. He wondered he preserving it would ruin the colour or the structure.

 _ **Look out the window at the storm**_

"You don't know when the situation calls for a flower of a specific colour." Kaito carefully examined his detective's face for negative signs. 'There's definite interest in his eyes, possibly intrigue too.' His detective's eyes widened then narrowed. Lips tightly pressed as he twirled the rose around, looking at it with scrutiny.

"And here I thought you were just a simple magician. You take perfection to far." There was no condescending tone in the voice. There could be a hint of praise but Kaito could be imagining it.

 _ **(My sister will be suspicious)**_

"I'm anything but simple. You saw my tricks, they were complex, highly skilled." He pretended to be offended just to see his detective's response. And he was surprise to have his detective pat him on the head.

"There there. No one is saying it didn't impress a lot of people. I bet even the simplest trick, when you perform it, will awe and wow any bystanders." He retracted his hands and focused on the rose once more.

Kaito reached up to the top of his head, where his detective just removed his hands. He could still feel the ghost pressure of how the hand ruffled his hair. He turned to stare at his detective's face, there was a look of embarrassment, most likely from his actions. Kaito couldn't help but paste on a goofy smile, suitably pleased with the turn of events.

 _ **Gosh your lips look delicious**_

Shinichi peered at KID from the corner of his eyes. He didn't know what came over him, to suddenly want to reach out and touch someone, willingly. He wanted to see if his actions had any repercussion. He noticed how KID reached up with his hands, how his eyes, including the one hidden by the monocle, widened a fraction. Saw the upturn of lips that formed into the smile. Internally, Shinichi was glad his action brought KID joy tonight. The thief had been acting slightly strange ever since the electricity was cut.

There was the lingering feeling of softness from KID's hair. It was silky to the touch, like soft velvet, even though the hair was sticking up all over the place like a bird's nest. And now that his body had experience an initial touch, it couldn't help but want more. To be able to hold onto those shoulders, lean onto the arms, and wrap around the waist.

'What am I thinking?' He groaned internally, his face not betraying the internal turmoil. At least his time as Conan had taught him how to act.

 _ **(My brother will be there at the door)**_

It was strange. Kaito had never once thought of leaving his Meitantei's side. He was not trying to escape. It shocked him that he was appreciating the company of his Meitantei.

'Though his chocolate drink earned him a lot of points.'

Food aside, his Meitantei had been quite tolerant of his behaviour. Whether he was acting childish or annoying, his Meitantei just took it as normal. At one point, Kaito had forgotten he was KID and reacted as Kaito rather than in his persona.

 _ **Waves upon a tropical shore**_

"Why did you decide to help me?" Kaito asked. He wasn't sure what answers he was looking for. Maybe something to show that his Meitantei is human, or that he cared and was not jaded by the monstrosity he was forced to face on a daily basis.

"You crash landed on my balcony."

"You could have left me there, ignored me and go back to your reading." He muttered back. 'Then I wouldn't have to sort through these feelings that seemed to have suddenly blossomed...'

"You were freezing. Your lips were quite blue after struggling out of the snow. I wasn't about to let you die on the way home."

"You've said that many times, but is that all there is to it?" Kaito was hopeful. It shows that his Meitantei was paying attention to him, taking notice of him.

 _ **(My maiden aunt's mind is vicious)**_

"What other reasons could there possibly be?" Shinichi turned to look at the thief directly in the eyes. He wasn't sure why himself, there was no way he could have answered the question if he didn't know the answer.

'But I really didn't want to see KID out go the cold.' His heart constricted at the memory of seeing his thief so tired, worn, and struggling to combat the freezing temperature. ('Wait, HIS thief? When if KID belong to me?')

"And you didn't even demand me to hand you the jewel." His thief questioned his motives then.

'There's no jewel greater than the one currently sitting next to me.'

"At all our other meetings, the first thing you would do is ask for the heist item or say that you've figured out my tricks and riddle. You did neither tonight."

"We're not at a heist." Shinichi shrugged. "And you'll be returning it soon, after you checked that it isn't the jewel you were looking for."

"Then even fewer reasons for you to invite me into your home."

"And let you stay in the upcoming storm? You might be a Phantom Thief, but you're not a real phantom. You're still human KID." And the thought of leaving KID to the elements really leaves Shinichi with a bad aftertaste. "I'm not about to leave you out in the cold. Especially since you managed to crash into my roof of all places."

 _ **Gosh your lips are delicious**_

"You know, I would say it is Fate but you'll probably double your efforts to hit me with that killer kick of yours."

"Why on Earth would I want to do that?" The reply was definitely unintended.

"You mean all those times you aimed the projectiles at me were nothing but a game, that you were taking it easy on me?" Kaito looked at his Meitantei incredulously. 'Please don't tell me that's his way of foreplay.'

"You were just as deadly with that card gun of yours." He huffed and turn to the side. As though a replay of earlier in reverse, Kaito reached out towards his Meitantei and grabbed him by the shoulders. Sitting as they were, it resulted in an awkward sideways hug.

"There there. I had fun. And it was thrilling." He patted his Meitantei on the arms. "Even as Conan, upon the first meeting, you gave me quite a rush. Though I could do without so many life threatening situations."

"You didn't have to follow me off the blimp..."

"Then you would have fallen to your death. I couldn't have that!" No, Kaito couldn't be without his favourite. There's no one comparable to his Meitantei. "But you were feeling me up afterwards." He teased, hoping to ease the tension.

 _ **(But maybe just a cigarette more)**_

Shinichi froze. He had hope his thief would not notice that. 'Of course he'd notice, why wouldn't he?'

"How should I know where the switch was..."

 _ **Never such a blizzard before**_

"Not only then, but also during the time when I had Mouri-chan in my arms during that art viewing."

 _ **(I got to get home)**_

"Wha...what are you saying!" He stuttered. Embarrassed and was vainly trying to find the mental power to struggle out of his thief's gentle hold. "I was merely trying to see if Ran was ok."

KID looked at him in disbelief.

Sure, he was checking Ran for her vitals, but was there the need to grab onto the thief by his neck just to get closer to Ran. There were other positions he could take but his body was moving on automatic at the time.

 _ **But, baby, you'd freeze out there**_

Shinichi reached for his abandoned blanket, surprisingly without dislodging the hands around his shoulders. There really wasn't need for it, he was quite warm as he was, but for the sake of diverting the conversation, he needed to find something to do.

 _ **(Say lend me a coat)**_

Kaito noticed his Meitantei tried to reach for the blanket. Without thinking, he snapped his fingers and with a puff of smoke, he was wrapped up in the material. It seems that Kaito had never left his position. But he was a magician, and if he couldn't do something so basic, it would ruin his reputation.

 _ **It's up to your knees out there**_

Shinichi looked at his thief with a tint of surprise in his eyes. He decided to ignore the action in favour of getting comfortable. He gently pulled the blanket closer and proceed to snuggle down. It had been a long day after all. The game could wait.

 _ **(You've really been grand)**_

"Oyasumi." He heard his thief whisper as his eyes drifted close. He had unconsciously leaned into his thief's hold, seeking warmth and comfort.

 _ **I thrill when you touch my hand**_

Kaito looked at the sleeping detective. He had not expected him to be able to fall asleep so fast (and in his arms). He noticed the slight discoloration underneath his Meitantei's eyes, which he put off as due to the lighting but now, upon closer inspection, it had to be because of the lack of rest.

Kaito had been keeping tabs on all those who chase him: Tantei-san requires the least amount of effort as his schedule is like clockwork, Tantei-han is quite far away but his birds took care of that, the newest addition of Tantei-chan was slightly more difficult because he was a gentleman after all so he checks up on her sporadically. With his Meitantei, however, he had yet to devise a way to ensure his safety.

'Making sure to stay outside of his detection zone and still able to spy on him is really difficult.'

 _ **(But don't you see)**_

He pushed away the bangs framing his Meitantei's forehead. A smile was threatening to make its presence on his face once more.

'He's cute like this.'

What is this feeling doing developing at the bottom of his stomach? Was it the food? The drinks?

'The atmosphere?'

He glanced at the warm weight at his side. Only the rising and falling of the chest was visible underneath the blankets.

 _ **How can you do this thing to me**_

"You're making yourself very tempting, my Meitantei." Using the back of his hands he brushed along the cheeks then rested his hands on the side , brushing away stray strands of hair. His thumb soon found its way to the lips, ghosting lightly on the surface.

 _ **(There's bound to be talk tomorrow)**_

His Meitantei moaned slightly and snuggled deeper into his hold, turning slightly to face him. Kaito thought he would wake up. Instead, Meitantei's face burrowed into the hollow of his neck, arms now wrapped around his waist. He knew a blush was forming, but he didn't care.

No, more appropriately, he could not bring himself to care. The warmth, the atmosphere, and his Meitantei was something he only dreamt of. To be so content with another human being was something he thought he would never find so long as KID continued to exist. But here he is, with another living person, sharing in warmth on Christmas eve. Truly, the season is magical in ways beyond Kaito's capabilities.

"Sweet dreams." Gently, he placed a kiss on the crown of his Meitantei's head and he too slipped off into dreamscape.

 _ **Think of my life long sorrow**_

Shinichi woke up slightly a few hours later. Wondering why he was so warm and why the bedding was so soft. The hint of lavender did not register in his mind, when he remembered his laundry had never smelt floral. Blinking to adjust to the dim lighting, with the sky in a darkened dull grey colour signalling it to be just minutes before dawn, he remembered he was not alone. Last night's events came back, and he nearly jumped out of his position if not for the weight around his shoulders. He glanced upwards and saw KID's face, still with the monocle over one eye.

 _ **(At least there will be plenty implied)**_

He noticed the long eyelash, the defined cheeks and jaw. And in a moment of impulse, he let his hand reached up to cup his thief's face.

 _ **If you caught pneumonia and died**_

His face was chilly and he noticed that while he was buried in his blanket, his thief had one hand wrapped on his shoulders outside and another on his lap. The thief's blanket laid useless to the side and the fire seems to have burned out.

"Stupid thief." Muttering softly, careful not to wake his thief. He allowed himself a smile and the affection in his voice. His thief was true to his namesake, a gentleman all the way. Not budging an inch since Shinichi fell asleep.

He wasn't so sure anymore whether the feelings he had been having all evening were solely caused by the cure. The way his heart seems to inflate when his thief turned all his attention on him or the shyness he is currently feeling when he realized he might have robbed his thief of the comforts of a good rest. He adored the way his thief would turn away to hide his emotions, but at the same time he wanted to see all the plays of emotions so apparent to him even from underneath the Poker Face.

'Is this the possessiveness Haibara was talking about?'

He glanced back at his thief, whose hands around his shoulder tightened, as though not letting go of the little warmth in the surrounding. The other that was originally on his lap moved to grab hold of his waist. In that moment, Shinichi realized he had freed his hands from his previous hold around the thief's own waist. He allowed the thief to pull him in closer.

'I should be able to reach for his blanket.' He stretched out his arm, fingers just touching the fluffy material. Shinichi noticed the dove, who had been awake, looked at the hand, then the blanket, then back to the hand again. It was as though she wondering what he was trying to do. She glanced towards Shinichi then hopped off from the mantle she had been nesting in and picked up a bunch of fabric with her beak. Carefully, she dragged it over to within grabbing range. He gave her a grateful smile and patted her with his hand.

"Thanks girl." He whispered.

Softly, he brought the blanket up to his thief' shoulder and draped it around him. He heard a sigh of content and wondered if he would be woken up.

 _ **(I really can't stay)**_

He didn't know how long he sat watching the face of his thief. He only knew that somewhere along the way, the feelings he had been harbouring grew.

He came to terms with himself. Even if he never had the chance to tell his thief (or the courage to tell him), he would not lie to himself. He knew this feeling of longing, of desperation and of hope. This mixture of joy and contentment.

'So this is love.' He admitted in his head.

As the thief's eyes blinked open, just as the sun rose from its own sleep, Shinichi realized he loved how the morning light made the violet of KID' eyes into a sparkling jewel like those he stole.

"Good Morning." He whispered gently, not wanting to startle the thief or disturb the tranquillity of the morn.

KID placed an equally gentle kiss on the crown of his head. Shinichi could see the haze still in his eyes, indicating he was not yet fully awake and the gesture was pure instinct. It took a full minute for KID to realize what he just did.

There was a blush on KID's cheeks as soon as he registered his action. Neither moved from their position.

"You awake for long?"

Shinichi shook his head.

 _ **Get over that old doubt**_

Kaito was at a loss for words. For all the eloquence he posses, he could not find an appropriate reason for doing what he just did. This is really an epitome of his embarrassment.

"Don't fret over it." Shinichi assured him, as though reading his mind.

"I should go check whether the electricity is back yet." Just as Shinichi stood up and tried to leave the nest of blankets, he reached out to grab the wrist.

"Kuroba Kaito." He stated confidently as he reached up to remove the monocle. He was looking directly into Shinichi's eyes, waiting with baited breath for his response.

 _ **[Both] Baby, it's cold**_

He felt honoured, pleased and ecstatic to have received KID's name as a Christmas present. But what to give his thief in return that is of equal value, if not more?

"Kudo Shinichi." All masks and pretence forgotten as he bent down and firmly planted a kiss on Kaito's lips.

 _ **[Both] Baby, it's cold outside**_

Kaito beamed and wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck, deepening the kiss and pulling Shinichi onto his lap.

Finally, after what seems like eternity, they broke away. Both with matching pink dusting the cheeks and stars in their eyes.

"I'm staying for the party."

"Wouldn't dream of it otherwise."

-END-


	2. Reprise

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

Author's Note: No song this time. It follows on from the previous chapter but can be read on its own.

-Baby It's Cold Outside- OMAKE?

"Kaito, get that." Shinichi was trying to put up some last minute decorations in the Den whilst Kaito was cleaning up the mess they made that morning in the kitchen. Needless to say, they have decided breakfast was a great way to start a relationship and when they tried cooking together, the majority of ingredients were sacrificed to the floor and very little ended up on the plate.

"Hello, Kudo residence."

" _Shin-chan!_ " A feminine voice exclaimed loudly from the receiver. " _We're in Japan right now. We'll be able to celebrate Christmas together! It's been so long! But we first need to make a stop at an old friend's place. We'll probably_ _be bringing_ _them over as well. We can finally have a reunion and a party! Do you want to eat out or stay in? You won't mind cooking would you? It would be great if you could make that Christmas cake, I've missed that._ "

"Um…I'm not Shinichi."

" _WHAT?! Who's this? What have you done to my darling Shin-chan!_ "

"I'll ask him to come to the phone now." Kaito replied hastily, not wanting to incur the wrath of the women.

"SHINICHI!" He called out down the halls. "FOR YOU!"

"Right, thanks." He heard a scurry of footsteps after the muffled reply. "You mind putting up the rest of the tinsel after the cleaning the kitchen?"

"Sure." There was a mischievous smile on his lips.

"No mistletoe."

"Aw, you ruin all the fun." Kaito walked away, pouting slightly.

Shinichi smiled, shook his head, then turned to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Shin-chan, who was that?_ "

"Ka-san." He was not expecting a call from his parents during the holidays.

" _Young man, who was that person?_ "

"…" Shinichi internally debated what he could tell his parents without it being too traumatizing for him.

" _The day I decided to call you to let you know we're spending Christmas together, you pull a stunt like this. Now I ask you again Shin-chan, tell me that person's name._ "

"Kaito."

" _Right, and? What's he doing at the house right now? And quite early too. You're not usually up yet._ "

"There's a party in the afternoon, he's helping me right now."

" _But there's more to that isn't there?_ "

"Ka-san!"

" _Right, that's it. We're coming over right now and meet this friend of your's._ "

"Wait. No. Ka-san, don't suddenly hop on a plane to come back."

" _What do you mean? We're already in Japan._ "

"WHAT?!"

" _That's why we were calling to let you know. Your father managed to shake off his editors for the holiday so we decided to come back so that we can spend the holidays together like we used to. We're actually at our old friend's place now so it'll be quick for us._ "

"Wait. No. Don't!" Shinichi can't bear the thought of his parents adding to the chaos that would be happening in a few hours' time. "We'll have dinner, yes. We can have dinner, outside, later. When the party is over. I promise I'll bring him."

" _Good, good!_ " Shinichi sighed in relief, but it was short-lived. " _Yu-chan! We're going shopping later! For a present._ "

Faintly, he heard his father ask who the present is for.

" _It's for Shin-chan's special friend._ " He groaned. There's no stopping her mother now.

There was another female's voice in the background, one he thought he recognized but couldn't place a name or face on it.

" _Of course you can come along as well Chi-chan. Yu-chan is hopeless at choosing something special for an occasion like this. I'll need your input!_ "

"Ka-san?"

" _Oh right. We'll meet you at the restaurant later. I'll text you the details. Have fun~_ " With a resounding click, his mother hung up. He heaved a sigh. It was early and a headache was beginning to form even before the party has started.

"Shinichi?" Kaito poked his head out from the Den where he was decorating and eavesdropping from. He had to have a good ear for everything he's been doing as KID.

"It's nothing. My parents are back in town and they wanted to have dinner. They…"

He was interrupted by the phone ringing again.

"What is it now?" He answered with exasperation.

" _Don't you use that tone on me Kudo Shinichi._ " It was Ran.

"Oh, it's only you."

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ "

"Nothing. Nothing. Did you call for a specific reason?"

" _I'm at Ekoda picking up the cake. But I met with some friends on the way, they'll be coming to the party as well. They were going to another friend's place but it seems that is no longer an option. We'll be picking up some more food so we should be by your place in an hour or so._ "

"There's something called common courtesy, you were supposed to call the host before you invite more people."

" _Yes, and there's also something called common courtesy that you regularly inform the people you cared about of your current situation so as to not worry them unnecessarily._ "

"…"

" _Glad you see it my way._ "

Shinichi rubbed his hands on his face, hoping to regain what little bits of sanity left in his mind. This day was starting out to be a nightmare. And it's only 9 in the morning. 'I need an aspirin.'

" _Anyways, it'll be good for you to meet with other people._ "

"Are you trying to set me up again? I told you, there really isn't a…"

" _You need more variety in your life Shinichi. You've been stuck at cases, murders, and schoolwork ever since you came back. I'm not about to see you burn out and fall flat. You need a social life. You'd get on well with one of the friends I'm bringing over. The two of you have a lot in common._ "

"Ran. Please, please, please don't set this up to be a blind date." He pleaded. He did not need to complicate matters further now that he has Kaito.

" _I'm not. I'm just expanding your horizon. I know you've kind of strayed away from me and the female population in general._ "

"RAN!"

" _Look, I'm not bothered by it. It was partially why I decided it would be a good idea to invite him. I'm not sure if he swung that way, but with your looks, you can charm him easily._ "

"Why do I even bother?"

" _We'll be there by eleven._ "

"At least tell me how many extra people I should be expecting. I'm not even sure if there are enough cups and cutlery. Hattori and Toyama-san are coming over as well right? Along with the ShounenTantei and Hagase. Then there's Sonoko and her boyfriend, Sera-san and Hondo."

" _Three extra people. We'll buy extra cutlery just in case. We'll be there by eleven. By the way, has Eisuke called? Or is he there at the moment?_ "

"No on both."

" _I better give him a call. He said he'll head over to your place as soon as the plane's landed. I hope he's not lost._ "

"I think he's prone to being in an accident rather than becoming lost in the crowd. If I were you, I'd try calling the hospital."

" _That's just mean! And how do you know Eisuke is accident-prone?_ "

"I've met him on several occasions during my absence."

" _Hmmmm._ "

"No, you are not setting me up with him either. I thought you kind of fancy him."

" _No, I was just wondering where that possessiveness went. Last time Eisuke came up in our conversation, you seem adamant to change topic quickly. You didn't want me to talk or think about him. Now, you're openly making fun and actually seems ok with it._ "

"I was not possessive."

" _Yes you were. We might not have ended up as romantic partners but we've evolved into something like a family. You were like a little brother protecting his loving sister from being conned into a relationship._ "

Shinichi winced, Ran seems to be making an unconscious connection between him and Conan even though he hasn't said a word about it.

"I'll leave you to your shopping and man-hunting then. There are still lots to be done." Hopefully, this should stop Ran from making any further connections.

" _Be there in a bit, Shinichi._ "

* * *

"Everything ok?" Kaito looked down from his place on the ladders. He had his dove holding onto another end of the tinsel, hovering near the ceiling, as he was taping one end to the top of the doorframe.

The Den looked nothing like yesterday, though the tree was still there. The sound system was now playing a variety of old Christmas pop songs, adding to the atmosphere. LED lights that Shinichi wasn't sure where it came from were hung on the window frames and door frames. The beanbags they were using had somehow disappeared. The gingerbread house that used to sit on one corner now became the centerpiece of the room, though it was surrounded by plates to be filled with food and littered with Christmas flowers. Unlit candles were interspaced on the fireplace mantle between the photo frames, the fireplace is once again burning much like it had last night. There were even stockings pinned in front, and for a moment Shinichi had worried it might be a fire hazard. The two stockings were, strangely, embroided with his and Kaito's names.

"Ran, my parents, and Christmas in general, is becoming a headache." He rubbed his temples; he noticed there was an increase in the number of presents underneath the tree.

"Anything I can do to help?" Kaito hopped down from the ladder. His dove let go of the end she was holding and flew to land on Shinichi's shoulder. He absentmindedly patted the bird.

"Make us disappear?" Shinichi said hopefully.

"I may be a magician, but a trick like that requires lots of planning. Maybe some other time." Kaito hugged Shinichi, resting a hand on the back of the detective's head.

"Then how about a little matchmaking?"

"Now you're talking my tune." He made sure his detective could see the smirk on his face. "Who are my victims…I mean my targets?"

"Ran and Hondo."

"Hondo…doesn't ring much of a bell."

"Hondo Eisuke. Four-eyed, short cropped hair, prone to accidents."

"Oh, you mean that kid that's really hard to notice? For a time I thought he was a ninja or something. I thought he was in the States."

"Apparently he came back for Christmas, probably to visit his sister. Last time he was here, I kind of threatened him to stay away from Ran."

"And you want to somehow pair them up again? It'll be difficult since you don't allow me to put up the mistletoe."

"…How does that factor into anything?"

"It's the key to EVERYTHING!" Kaito emphasized with the spreading of his arms and twirled around the room. He also had taken to throwing a bunch of mistletoe in the air and let it float to the ground. "How are you supposed to create THE atmosphere when you don't even have the key ingredient to bring people together!"

"Lock them in the closet?"

Kaito sweat dropped.

"You need to work on your skills."

"Well…" Shinichi sauntered over to where Kaito was standing in the middle of the room. "I never had the chance to practice." There was a smirk on his face.

"Uh…Shinichi…" Kaito, though bold, was slightly threatened by the way his detective was approaching him. "What are you thinking?"

"They said the mistletoe is supposed to bring people together…" Shinichi picked up the mistletoe by his legs and dangled it in the space above their heads. The dove came and took the twig in its beaks and started hovering above them, thinking it was a game.

"Yes, and good luck as well."

"Maybe we should try out the mistletoe for ourselves first." Shinichi had managed to pluck a berry from the mistletoe before it was stolen from his hands. "After all, you don't want me to be stuck with bad luck now would you?"

Kaito took the berry from Shinichi's fingers then looked up at the sprig in the air above them, just beyond reach. "There's the tradition that you need to give a kiss for each of the berries on the mistletoe." Kaito lifted Shinichi's chin and gently placed a kiss on the corner of the lips, as though testing waters. He wrapped an arm around the waist to pull him closer.

"We have time." Shinichi licked the same corner, tasting the sweetness from the powdered sugar on Kaito's lips, a remnant from the morning's breakfast. They decided to ignore everything else for now and indulge in themselves with only the single dove hovering in the air as their witness.

* * *

The doorbell sang a musical tune, one that Shinichi knew it should not be singing.

"Kaito, did you change it?"

"You were busy in the kitchen for the past 2 hours. You banned me from entering, what was I supposed to do?" He pouted, his head sticking into the kitchen but the majority of his body was still out in the corridors. After the stint in the Den, Shinichi nearly panicked at not having enough time to do all the preparation work. Kaito had tried to help when Shinichi was making the batter for the cake but it did not go so well.

( _"_ _Is this right?_ _"_ _Kaito showed the mixing bowl to Shinichi, who was busy with mixing another bowl of frosting._

 _Shinichi turned around from the counter, white dusting his hair the tips of his nose. He had been mixing icing sugar and they were flying everywhere. Kaito had acted on an urge and placed the bowl he was holding onto the counter. With both hands now freed, he cupped his detective's face and leaned forward. Shinichi went from having his attention on the mixture inside the bowl to being cross-eyed with the closeness of his magicians face._

" _Kaito?_ _"_

 _Without preamble, Kaito licked the tips of Shinichi_ _'_ _s nose before placing his lips onto Shinichi_ _'_ _s._

" _Mmph!_ _"_ _Shinichi was no doubt trying to say something but it was muffled. He struggled at first, but gave up as soon as his magician used that silver tongue of his to gain entrance. When they finally pulled away from each other, Shinichi was trying hard to direct a stern gaze with the glazed look in his eyes._

 _The blush on his face was strong and he realized he was starting to become undressed with the hem of his shirt being untucked and the apron now lying on the floor. The top few buttons of the shirt was undone and half of it was hanging off his shoulder. He saw Kaito was not much dressed as well. The T-shirt he was borrowing had ridden up his abdomen, the jacket that he had been using now lay on the floor in a pile accompanying the apron. What was startling was the trouser buttons had been undone._

" _Kaito. Out._ _"_ _Shinichi now realized having Kaito inside the kitchen with him is a real hazard._ )

"The door. I don't want Ran to break it down." He sighed and turned his attention back to his other baked goods. He was just about to get the brownies from the oven.

The doorbell played Jingle Bells this time.

"Coming, coming." Kaito called as he ran to the front.

"Merry Christmas!" He called as he opened the door, producing a party popper and releasing a barrage of confetti on the guests as they came got the house.

"Who are you?" Ran asked as she picked out a long thin string that landed on her head. She entered the threshold and took off her shoes. Just as she was about to grab the guest slippers, the magically appeared near her feet with a puff.

"Kaito?" There was a familiar female voice as the door closed.

"Kuroba?" There was also an annoying male voice, Kaito cringed.

"Kuroba-kun?" And this last voice made Kaito feel intense regret at not being able to pull off the disappearing trick that Shinichi had suggested earlier.

"You must be Mouri-chan." He gave her a polite smile, clearly trying to hold onto the sigh of exasperation. "SHINICHI!" It was the second time today that he had to yell the name in order to escape from any sort of abuse.

There was a rush footsteps.

"Morning Ran." He looked at the group standing at the back of Ran. One of the girls looked like she could be Ran's twin, only slightly shorter and with messier and browner hair. The other dark red-haired girl looked as though she came out of a glossy magazine, ones that his mother used to appear on. The last member of the group he recognized from his time as Conan but is unable to voice out his knowledge. "And they are?"

"The girl that looks like me is Nakamori Aoko-san, she's the daughter of Nakamori-keibu from Division two."

"Ojamashimasu." The girl gave a bow, Shinichi returned the gesture.

"That's Koizumi Akako-san. Their friend and classmate."

"Doumo."

"And that's Hakuba Saguru-san. He's also an avid Holmes fan and a detective. The two of you have much in common." There was a strange smile on Ran's face, she was plotting something.

"I've been wanting to meet you. You are known as the Modern Day Holmes and the police often have your name on their lips." He offered his hands for a shake. Shinichi had to quickly clean them using the edge of the apron before shaking. There were sugar and flour all over him.

"Not exactly what you were expecting was I Hakuba-san?" He saw the way Hakuba was looking at him.

"No, I was just surprised that you looked quite like Kuroba over there." He gestured to the scowling magician, who had his eyes trained on the connected hands.

"Shinichi, why didn't you tell me you have a guest?"

"He came yesterday." He gestured in the direction of the Den. Ran was staring at Kaito, who felt as though he was being judged. Shinichi choose to ignore the interaction before turning his attention to his magician. "Kaito, why don't you show our guests to the Den?"

"Do I have to?" Kaito whined, there was pleading in his eyes.

"Kaito."

"Fine." He walked around Shinichi, there was a moment where Shinichi thought he saw a glimmer of mischief.

"No, Kaito." Just in case the magician decided to do something traumatic.

"But it's the holidays."

"No." There was a note of finality in Shinichi's voice. "Remember what I said about this being my place?"

"Shinichi. I won't make it traumatic. Just wanted to add some feeling of festivity into the party."

Shinichi sighed, it seems it was useless trying to argue on this. "Remember we have the Shounen Tantei coming over." He walked back towards the kitchen, Ran decided to follow him.

"Come on you lot." Kaito did not wait for them to respond, though he did produce another puff of smoke for the guest slippers to appear.

* * *

"How did you know the Heisei Holmes?"

"Why are you at Kudo-kun's place."

"My, my. It seems the Dove has fallen."

All three said at the same time. It took Kaito some effort to decipher the jumble of words. He decided to ignore Akako's comments, not feeling in the mood to play with riddles at the moment.

"Why is it so surprising that I'm here?"

"Lupin actively seeking Holmes? Kind of hard to imagine. Perhaps you are more reckless than I previously thought."

"Hakuba, are you trying to accuse me of being KID again?"

"You're still denying? With him here, it's a useless gesture."

"Will you two just stop it?!" Aoko had her hands on her hips, anger apparent on the face. Akako, on the other hand, was quite amused.

"Sorry Nakamori-san. We were invited here as guests to a party so we shouldn't ruin it."

Kaito decided it wasn't his fault. "Why are you lot here? And Aoko, don't you have a party to prepare?"

"Aoko's father has to go to the Police Christmas luncheon. Father said he'll be back home at dinner. Aoko was picking up the cake for tonight at the bakery when Aoko met Hakuba-kun."

"I was meeting a client."

"You're actually working on the holidays? And I thought Shinichi was bad at relaxing. You're even worst."

"Cut it Kuroba. Crime doesn't actually stop for holidays. Unlike KID who had the decency to leave a notice beforehand, we depend on informants and people taking notice."

"So...are you saying that KID is actually a good person?" Kaito had a sly smile pasted on his face. It was not often that he managed to get the stuck-up detective to say something good about his alter ego.

"Of course he isn't!" Aoko was stick to defend. "Hakuba-kun is a detective!"

"Aoko, you're coming off pretty strong today. Something the matter?" Kaito felt something not quite right with his childhood friend.

"Nothing is wrong with Aoko. Aoko will now go see if Ran-chan and Kudo-kun needs any help." She left, her voice was evasive and Kaito had to wonder what set her off.

"And? You lot all just happened to be at the same bakery at the same time?" He turned to Akako expectedly. "Tell me you weren't there to buy a cake as offering."

"Oh course." Akako turned her attention away from the photographs she was viewing. "Sweets please the devil."

"Why do I bother." Kaito turned. "I'll get the drinks. Stay here, play chess or something." He motioned towards the chair and board.

* * *

"So," Ran started as she put the cake into the fridge. "Kuroba Kaito-kun."

"What about it?" He was holding the knife cutting the brownie but also to stop Ran from attacking him in case.

"Who is he really?"

"Someone important." Trying to ignore the suggestive tone in her voice.

"Only important…?" Ran was giving him her full attention.

"What are you expecting me to say?" He placed the confections on a plate before dusting with powdered sugar.

"He stayed the night over didn't he?"

"Wha-What?" He stuttered. "What are you implying?"

"Oh Shinichi. All you have to do was say you had someone on your mind and was making a move during the Christmas party. I'll help you!"

"You're delusional Ran."

"Oh am I? I've never met this Kuroba Kaito-kun and yet he's here early in the morning. And the way the two of you were bantering. Not something you'd do with someone you just think as important."

"…"

"And he's wearing your t-shirt."

"How would you know?"

"You're the only one who doesn't care or remember his own wardrobe."

"…"

"But I don't think he's the one for you."

"How can you say that Ran? He's important to me! I know him. He's never been judgemental of me, treating me as a person rather than as a detective, listens to what I say and actually cares about me."

Ran smiled creepily as she listens to his ramble.

"He's kind, a true gentleman. Sure, he likes to prank people and play tricks, but it's never harmful. He likes to bring joy in people's faces but….Ran? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi." She shook her head, "You have it in deep."

"I know." He groaned, hands resting on the counter, as he stared into the plate of brownies. "I know."

She took pity in him and came over to put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't try to push you together with Hakuba-kun."

"Thanks Ran." He turned and was surprised to see Nakamori Aoko standing in the doorway. He tried to regain his composure but knew the girl must have seen the last part. There was a struggling look on her face.

"Aoko is sorry, Aoko didn't want to interrupt. Was there anything Aoko could help with?"

"Can you take the plate then?" Ran smiled and handed over the plates. We'll be over soon with the rest of the things.

The front door rang again.

"KAITO! DOOR!" He shouted out the kitchen.

"What am I? The Doorman?" He knew it was not supposed to be heard.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

"Welcome!" Kaito decided to try a different approach. Instead of just opening like a normal person would (he was a magician after all so normal is so overrated).

"Wah! Snow!" A young girl's voice exclaimed.

"What's not snow Ayumi-chan. Confetti."

"I never knew you did tricks Shinichi-onisan." Ayumi beamed up at Kaito.

"Yoshida-san, that's not Kudo-kun." Suspicious glares coming from a six year old was not expected at this greeting.

"Kuroba Kaito. I'm a magician." He produced candies and Christmas crackers out of the air and handed to the three children standing in front. The boy with the bald patch started unwrapping one of the sweets.

"Shinichi-kun must have gone all out for the party. To have hired a magician as well."

"Hm…" The scary six year old cocked her head to one side. "You know you look a lot like Kudo-kun?"

"Do we?" He handed a piece of candy out towards her, but she didn't take it. Seeing her reluctance, he closed his hands around the sweet and produced a sprig of Snapdragon and handed to the girl.

"Which meaning should I take this to be?" She looked back with scepticism.

Kaito masked the astonishment he felt. "Whichever you wish for it to be." He smiled politely and directed the children and the older man into the house. "Everything's been set up in the Den. Down the hall. Mouri-chan is here already. I'll go tell Shinichi."

"Shinichi huh?" He heard her muttered as she passed.

"All the women in Shinichi's life are scary." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

On quick feet, he walked towards to the kitchen, still not going beyond the doorway in case Shinichi decided to kick something at him, like he threatened to.

"Shinichi, I'm not opening the door again." Said detective was bringing out bottles from the fridge. "Nor am I going near the front entrance for the rest of the afternoon."

"What?" Closing the door with four bottles of soft drinks clutched around his arms, he turned towards his magician.

"Of the two times I've opened the door and the single time of picking up the phone, I've never had one warm reception. All of them were suspicious of me! What types of women are keeping you company?"

"Kaito, you're over-reacting."

"I'm not!" He took two of the bottles from Shinichi. "They were all glaring at me! I could feel it even from the phone!"

"I won't make excuses for my mum. She can be a bit…unconventional…but she never means harm." Shinichi paused. "At least not permanent harm."

"That's it! I'm taking you away from here." Kaito made a grab for the hands.

"Kaito." Shinichi shook his head. "I'll get the door from now on, you can entertain the guests. By the way, who was that at the door?"

"Your kids."

"They're not mine…"

* * *

"Shinichi-onisan!" Ayumi ran over, nearly toppling the detective as he entered. Mitsuhiko and Genta approached him at a slower pace. Kaito stopped at the entrance, barely in time to avoid being also knocked over with the combined strength.

"Thank you for having us over Shinichi-san."

"Yeah! And the cake was really good!" There was a smudge of chocolate on the cheeks.

"You're Conan's friend, of course you are welcome to come over." He smiled and ruffled Ayumi's hair. "And I see you've found his presents for you guys."

"Yes!" All three exclaimed.

"Can you thank Conan-kun for us? Or maybe give us his address and we'll write to him instead."

"You guys can always leave your letters with me, I'll pass it onto him."

"Really, you guys. Is that all you care about?" Haibara was behind them with the Professor. "Wasn't there something you guys wanted to do this morning?"

"Oh right!" Mitsuhiko rummaged through his backpack. "It's a little something we made together. We were wondering how to send it to him." He handed over a wrapped package. "We're sorry for coming over on such short notice as well. But we can't stay for too long."

"We're going to Tropical Land to see the Winter Night Parade!" Ayumi exclaimed, missing the wince in Shinichi.

"All four of you?"

"No, the professor is taking those three. I prefer not to be trampled by the crowd." Haibara coolly added. "But don't worry about me, I've got things to entertain me."

"Ai-chan, you could always come along you know." The three children and one not-child continued to bicker off to the side. Shinichi could hear the doorbell again, and remembering Kaito's reluctance, he gave his bottles to the magician and went for the door.

With Shinichi agreeing to get the door, the rest of the arrival was uneventful. Though as soon as the guests enter the Den and saw Kaito they all had the exact same reaction. (" _Holy! Kudo, whey did_ _ya get yourself a twin?"—_ _Hattori,_ _"_ _Kudo-kun, did you clone yourself during the time you were away?_ _"—_ _Sonoko,_ _"_ _Um_ _…_ _uh_ _…_ _I think_ _I_ _need to get new prescriptions,_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _see two of you?_ _"—_ _H_ _o_ _ndo,_ _"_ _Say_ _Kudo_ _-kun, when did you get yourself a brother?_ _"—_ _Sera_ )

After a quick lunch of turkey, spaghetti and various finger foods, the Shounen Tantei left for Tropical Land, leaving Haibara with Shinichi.

"Ok, let's bring out the games!" Sonoko demanded rather than suggested.

"Sonoko, everyone just ate, we should take the time to digest." Ran tried to placate the girl, she could see Sonoko getting ideas. Probably trying to pair everyone up into couples or something.

"The how about card games?" She picked up a deck from the bunch of board games that was set up in the corner to entertain the Shounen Tantei.

"NO!" Hakuba, Aoko, and Shinichi all shouted at the same time. Kaito pouted at their resistance.

"You won't want to play against Kaito." Shinichi volunteered. "Why not something…tamer?"

"Hm…There's not that many choice here." She rummaged the pile, seeing nothing she liked, she looked around the room for inspiration. Her gaze landed on the empty plastic bottle and a pile of snacks still left over. There was a sneaky grin.

"Then spin-the-bottle! But a twist. We'll sit around, each taking a turn to spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on, will play the Pocky game with the person but instead of Pocky, we'll use the snacks we have on the table. The one who doesn't flinch can sit out of the game. The loser or the one who stopped would stay in the game as punishment."

"There's something seriously wrong with you Sonoko." Shinichi commented.

"Hey, you were the one who suggested tamer."

"Sonoko, did you forget Ai-chan is here?" Ran motioned towards Haibara who was sitting in the armchair, next to the plates of snacks, reading a magazine.

"Ran, this is tame compared to the things she's reading from those magazines." Sonoko turned to the girl. "Would you like to join in the fun? You can make this a fairer game by picking the snacks for us!"

"Sure." It seems Haibara was quite interested.

To determine who's turn it was in fair (or at least as fair as they can get with Kaito) manner, they used the playing cards. The lowest one is to start the game, they will be paired off with the person the bottle points towards.

The first pair to fall victim to this sadistic game were Nakamori Aoko and Hakuba Saguru. Their food: gingerbread man. Aoko blushed heavily when she faced Hakuba.

"Sorry about this Nakamori-san." Hakuba apologized.

"It's just a game right?" She offered a smile before picking up the gingerbread man from the plate. She took the feet and held out the head in Hakuba's direction. With much hesitation, Hakuba took it between his teeth.

"Any time now you two." Sonoko urged.

They both took small nibbles, inching by the millimetre. Aoko had nibbled through all of the legs and Hakuba was partway towards the chest. He slowed down, not knowing whether he should continue with this. On the one hand, he didn't want to play but on the other, he couldn't be un-gentlemanly and kiss her. Aoko, not knowing of Hakuba's internal struggle, pushed on from her end. She wanted this to end soon.

Taking the initiative, she began to take large bites the finally a centimetre away from Hakuba's lips, she took the last bite and forced her lips to make contact with his. Hakuba was stunned, frozen in place. Aoko moved her head away slowly, biting her lips as she did so.

"And the winner is Aoko-san." Sonoko announced. "Congratulations, you can sit out of the game! Maybe help keep an eye out as judge as well." She winked.

Aoko breathed a sigh of relief. The blush was still there but barely noticeable. She sat to the side, now a spectator, she thinks she can enjoy the game better now.

The next pair to fall victim: Hattori Heiji and Tooyama Kazuha. Food: Pocky.

"So there are still a few Pocky sticks lying around." Shinichi commented off to the side.

"Why did I agree to come…" Hattori was slightly regretting his choice of visiting his rival

"Ran-chan invited us. It's only polite." Kazuha stood opposite him and took the Pocky offered by Shinichi. She held it up towards Hattori. "Com'on, let's get this over with."

Shinichi passed by Hattori and leaned in next to whisper. "We're doing you a favour here."

"Who's _we_ Kudo?" Hattori glared.

Shinichi patted him on the shoulders and walked back to where he was sitting before, in between Kaito and Koizumi. For some odd reason, his magician had been trying to use him as a buffer between him and his female guests in general.

"Heiji?"

"It's nothing Kazuha. Kudo was just trying to psyche me up that's all." He took the chocolate end with his teeth.

The game started much like the previous pair, but with Hattori being a bit riled up from his Eastern counterpart's comments, he bit off more than intended and was past the halfway mark really quick. As soon as he realized, he motions stuttered slightly, giving Kazuha time to catch up and unintentionally meet at the lips. Both parties were shocked and flinched.

"I guess that one's a draw then?" Haibara commented, smiling from her place in the armchair. Being a child does have its advantages.

"I…guess…" Sonoko look unsatisfied. "Well, they'll just both have to sit out then."

Unfortunately, both seemed to be frozen on the spot and didn't respond. But interestingly, both sported the same shade of pink on the cheeks. The rest of the players decided to leave them be.

Victim of their third game was Mouri Ran and Hondo Eisuke. Their food was also the gingerbread man.

"Wait." Sonoko called out before Ran could take hold of the feet with her teeth. "To make the game go faster, all gingerbread man now should be eaten from the arms." There was an evil grin on Sonoko's face.

"Did you somehow suggest this to Sonoko?" Shinichi whispered in Kaito's ears.

"I didn't say anything except that there's still other games we can play and that we have dinner plans so the party would have to finish before 6. Suzuki-chan must have taken that as a hint I guess." Kaito gave him a KID-like smirk. Shinichi sighed, he should have never suggested for Kaito to help.

"Winner, Ran!" Sonoko announced. Both still having their lips lightly pressed together. "When Hondo-kun comes back to us, tell him to join us."

"I think once per person is more than traumatic enough Sonoko." Shinichi suggested.

"Nonsense." Sonoko paused to think for a moment. "But you do have a point. After all, we can always play other games. Then I guess Hakuba-kun is free from this."

Hakuba heaved a breath, grateful that the women decided to spare him for a second round.

The forth pair was, strangely enough, Suzuki Sonoko and Kyougoku Makoto. Food: one of the homemade biscuits.

"Makoto-san, it seems we're really meant to be a pair."

"Sonoko-san, this really isn't right."

They bantered, with Sonoko holding onto the biscuit, waving about in front of his face.

"They do make a cute couple don't they?" Koizumi leaned closer towards Shinichi. Kaito was the assigned judge for this particular match seeing as Sonoko sees him as a co-conspirator. "It's so easy to see that they match up really nicely, like two opposites. Where one," she motioned towards Sonoko but was looking at Kaito who stood at her side with the plate of biscuit, "is carefree and outgoing but is actually very sensitive. And the other," she motioned towards Kyougoku before turning her attention back to Shinichi. One of her hands is wrapped around his forearms and he was trying to ignore how she pressed to body against his, "is straight-laced, disciplined, but extremely thoughtful."

"Koizumi-san?" Shinichi tried to push her hands away from his arm.

"Yes?" She batted her eyelash. Eyes closing just slightly, as though trying to soften her gaze.

Shinichi was at a loss for words, what was he supposed to say in a situation like this?

"Ahem." Kaito coughed from where he stood. It seems the game between the pair was just starting and Kaito had somehow been keeping an eye on both the couple and Shinichi. There was a dark look in his eyes.

"Oh my." Koizumi smirked, lifting one of her hands to cover her mouth as though she said something unintentionally.

"What do you think you're doing Akako?" Kaito asked as he finished determining the match.

"Nothing for you to worry your little mind about Kuroba-kun." Koizumi slowly released Shinichi's arm. He moved it slowly as though to resume blood flow. Koizumi moved away from the boys and was quietly chatting with Haibara for some odd reason.

'Figures Haibara would attract the strangest types of people.' Shinichi thought to himself.

"You ok Shinichi? She didn't do anything weird to you did she? Put you under a spell? Slipped you a potion?"

"What talking about Kaito?" Shinichi was keeping an eye at Sera, who was trying to placate Sonoko for some reason. 'Maybe to dissuade her from continuing this torture?'

"That woman's a witch." He stated with such seriousness that it was difficult for Shinichi not to believe him.

"You really shouldn't be calling people names."

"But she is a witch. She told called herself the Scarlet Witch. I'm not the one who coined her that term."

"No wonder she's attracted to the Devil's Spawn then." Shinichi turned his gaze back towards the not-child and the supposed-witch.

"Alright, ONE more game of this. Then we'll move onto something else." Sonoko seems to relented to Sera's persuasion.

"How did you do it Sera?" Shinichi asked as he picked a card from the small deck.

"Easy, just suggested another game to her." She too picked up a card and glanced at it, somewhat pleased.

"I hope it's not anything as traumatizing as this." He took a look at his own card. Two of clubs. 'Kaito must have fixed this…'

"Depends on what you think is traumatizing. I find this as pretty mild compared to the party games we played back in the States."

"Yes…those are really not acceptable in Japan."

"Right? I mean at least we're keeping all our clothes on for this."

"Please, I don't want to remember that particular part of my childhood…" It was another reason for staying in Japan at such a young age. Kaito must have heard his comments as he directed his gaze towards their direction. He held the card tightly in his hands, to the point where creases were beginning to form.

"You boys should have it better at those types of games."

"Not as much as you think Sera, at least the female populace as a sense of propriety. The times I played with our neighbours back in the States….I'm surprised we haven't racked up a rap-sheet from the local PD." He saw Koizumi hesitating for a moment before taking a card from the pile. She apparently was having a staring contest with the Dove who was sitting on the table next to the cards.

"An aspiring detective in trouble with the Force? What on Earth were you playing."

"I've vowed to never say a word and the first moment a pill comes out for selective amnesia, I would volunteer myself as test subject. It's that traumatic."

"Alright. Kudo-kun, Kuroba-kun, both of you have a card of two. Though going by the suit, it should be Kudo-kun to spin the bottle." Kaito showed up his two of spades. Shinichi had the urge to facepalm.

"Why don't Shinichi and I both play then?" Kaito offered, somewhat sounding suspicious to Shinichi's ears.

"Hm…I was going to say let's play a double game but since you volunteered, I guess I could allow it."

"Do I get to say anything in this?" Shinichi asked just in case. He had been hoping to avoid becoming a spectacle.

"No." Both Kaito and Sonoko synchronized their reply. Shinichi knew it was futile. Sera patted him on the back as though to offer condolences.

"Still not comparable to the games in the States?"

"No where near." Shinichi bravely took a step in Haibara's direction. At least she had the decency to choose a somewhat large biscuit, in the shape of the crescent moon.

"Haibara?"

"Yes Kudo-kun."

"It's not intentional is it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" There was a tone of faked innocence.

Shinichi waved the biscuit in front of her.

"If I were more sadistic, I'll have chosen one of your brownies, there's not that many big pieces left you know." She motioned towards the near-empty plate. "Or I could pick the gingerbread man, though I think they should now be called the gingerbread children by the look of their size."

Shinichi gave in, there really was no use trying to go against any of the females in his life.

"You're enjoying this way too much Haibara."

"A girl's got to find something to focus on. You just happened to be the most entertaining at the moment. But the Osaka couple is also ranked up there in the entertainment value as well." Both turned their gaze towards the still frozen couple. "How long do they plan on standing there?"

"Until someone dumps water on them I guess." He walked away towards public humiliation.

Kaito was beaming up at him.

"Don't you think announcing us like this is a bit too soon?" Shinichi asked Kaito.

"I want the world to know you're taken. I'm not about to let some bastard take you away. Nor am I going to allow meddling females to hinder us."

"I only knew your name this morning."

"But we've known each other for quite some time. What's in a name anyways? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So you knew me as my alias, but so did I for you."

"Did you just quote Romeo and Juliet?"

Kaito smiled and took the biscuit from Shinichi's hands. "The audience is waiting."

There was an expectant look from Sonoko. Ran had the courtesy to hide the expectation at least. The rest of the gallery were torn between interest and embarrassment.

"No time like the present." Shinichi moved Kaito's hands to position the biscuit between them. "Ready?"

Kaito soften his gaze and smiled, not the sinister manipulative smile from before, but a humble and inviting one. "Always."

Both took the biscuit in their teeth.

"Finally." They heard Sonoko say. "To make things easier for the two of you, I'll count down. Three."

Shinichi looked straight into Kaito's eyes, noticing that although his smile never showed anything, his eyes were telling the exact opposite. Shinichi knew he was planning something.

"Two."

Shinichi needed to think how to pre-empt him. Or at least deflect it so that whatever Kaito has planned would not be too traumatic.

"One!"

That was the start signal. Instead of taking small nibbles, Shinichi was the first to react and took a large bite that reached the middle. The second bite brought his lips millimetres from Kaito's. Kaito had barely the time to react when Shinichi pressed their lips together, slowly bringing his arms to his waist, holding Shinichi flushed against one-another's chest. They stayed there for a full five seconds before moving away. Shinichi licked the rest of the crumbs from his own lips and looked around the room. The gallery was shocked into silence.

"I guess that does it?" Shinichi announced, surveying the various degrees of damage he managed to inflict on his guest.

Kaito laugh heartily. His voice echoing in the room.

"Only you Shinichi. Only you." He had an arm around the crook of Shinichi's waist, Shinichi leaned in towards the Kaito's chest.

Haibara was the first to break the silence. "I guess you won't need these anymore." She popped a biscuit into her own mouth.

* * *

"Why Twister?" Shinichi asked as they began to set up the mat on the floor. The beanbags made their appearance once more and formed a barrier around the mat to soften any possible impact.

"It's classic party game." Sera announced as she repositioned one of the beanbags so they won't trip. She was the one who suggested this game to replace the last.

"At least tell me we're not playing a mixed game." Shinichi hoped once more it wasn't another Kaito-esque scheme. He looked towards the said magician who was clearing away some of the empty bottles to the side.

"Nope, for this one, we'll be pairing up." Sonoko announced, she was once again standing on the side, directing the rest of them (cough _minions_ cough). "We'll use the same pairings from just now."

"WHAT?!" There was a collective exclamation.

"Ai-chan, you'll be the impartial judge again. You're in charge of spinning the needle." She handed over the plat piece of cardboard with the needle. "Oh, Kuroba-kun, you're a magician aren't you?"

"What about it?"

"You have some blindfolds on you?"

Kaito actually had to weigh the pros-and-cons before answering her. Deciding that the outcome would most likely be interesting, he nodded and presented the girl with the required pieces of colour handkerchief. All of them managed to be in Christmas coloured.

"Us girls will be the spotter, you boys will be in blindfolds. We'll direct you to your position. Sera-chan and Koizumi-chan will be sitting this one out as well wince we're using the pairing from last time. Kudo-kun, you and Kuroba-kun are lucky as we won't have enough room for that many people on the mat. One of you can volunteer to be the player."

"Should we actually thank you for your generosity?"Shinichi asked sarcastically.

"For just that, I'll say Kuroba-kun would be playing. Just to spite you."

"How would that spite me?"

"Just you wait Kudo-kun. Just you wait."

The deck of cards were once again pulled out of no where to determine the first player. The players were all blindfolded and sat on the beanbags surrounding the mat.

The first up was Kyougoku Makoto. Haibara spun the wheel.

"Right foot, red."

And the game began…

The first round passed by with relative ease. Though it was slow as the girls had a hard time trying to direct the boys. But as time went, it became smoother.

( _"Kazuha, you better not be makin' me trip over som'thing!" Hattori called out on one of their turns, he could feel body heat close by._

" _Wait! Eisuke, don't put your foot there, you'll step on…" Ran called out in a hurry, but was a split second too late and Hondo stepped on Kyougoku's back. And with that, the Karate player was officially out of the game now that he hurt his back._

" _Please tell me I didn't just crawled under someone's legs." Hakuba commented. The girls could only snicker from the sidelines. Partway through the game, the girls started to take out their phones to snap a few photos. Shinichi was glad he was not in the game._

" _Uh…Shinichi, not that I'm doubting you or anything but are you that confident in my flexibility or athleticism?" Kaito was actually in a somewhat embarrassing and revealing position._ )

The game progressed in pretty much the same manner as a normal game, only none of the boys were able to see where they were putting their body parts. Sera, Koizumi, and Kyougoku were enjoying the show. Haibara actually was quite into the game and soon began to fudge the rules a bit, spinning the needle twice until it landed on some more interesting position. Often said move requires the boys to move closer and possibly bump into one another.

( _"Oh god. Please don't tell me that was Hakuba!" Hattori complained_ _as he placed his hands and felt human warmth._

" _Are you that disturbed to be playing at such proximity to me?_ _"_ _Said blond_ _rebutted_ _._

" _Why would_ _I_ _be? But_ _I_ _just don_ _'_ _t wanna be touching you_ _unnecessarily_ _._ _"_

" _Just for that,_ _I'_ _ll tell you that you_ _'_ _ve got your hands on mine._ _"_

" _Oh geez._ _"_

" _Actually, Hattori-san, that_ _'_ _s my hand._ _"_ _Hondo said softly._

" _You_ _'_ _re screwin_ _'_ _with me again Hakuba?!_ _"_

" _Next!_ _"_ _Haibara called out from the side to stop the inevitable argument which came up_ _intermittently_ _during the game._ )

It wasn't until quite late into the game when Shinichi realized what Sonoko had meant when she said she wanted to spite him. The players were all somehow grouped together towards the centre, balance carefully maintained by using one-another as support it seems. Shinichi had been having a hard time concentrating where to direct his magician's limbs partway through but the pair still managed. In fact, their coordination seems to be the smoothest.

Just then, the position that Haibara had asked for had forced Hondo to move his head extremely close to Kaito's. The boy had to reach underneath to the other side to reach the correct coloured circle. Unintentionally, Hondo landed his lips onto Kaito's cheeks. Shinichi saw that and instantly tightened his fists. Carefully with the next move, he moved his magician away from said lips.

When it came to Hakuba's move, he did as instructed by Aoko and leaned towards one side to twist his body. In the process, he felt he just placed his knee in between someone elses' legs. He decided to ignore it in favour of his sanity. Shinichi froze at that move. There was nothing he could do but send a glare towards Haibara and Sonoko who managed to sit next to the girl. Sonoko smirked. Ran came over and patted Shinichi on his back.

"Sonoko, I think we should wrap this up. It's getting late." Ran looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle. "Aoko-san, didn't you say you have dinner appointments?"

"Oh no!" Aoko, who had been really engrossed in the games, nearly forgotten about it. "Aoko needs to go back to prepare."

"Do you need any help Nakamori-san?" Hakuba took off his blindfold, self forfeiting the game in the process.

"You don't have to help Aoko if you have something to do."

"No, I insist."

"Then do you want to stay for dinner as well?" Aoko asked hopefully.

"Say yes Hakuba." Kaito suggested, he too took off the blindfold. No longer interested in the game, rather he was more interested in his childhood friend's strange tone and facial expression. Hakuba gave Kaito a look, half grateful and half thankful. Kaito guessed he was somehow giving Hakuba permission to woo Aoko, though that did not mean he would be pranking the blond any less.

"If you don't mind Nakamori-san."

"I guess we really should be going too." Kyougoku said motioning offering a hand to Sonoko. "Didn't you say your parents want you back for the party."

"Not only me Makoto-san, us. Mother specifically asked us to come. And we need to get you in that suit as well!"

"Wait what suit?"

Sonoko pulled him away from the room.

"Kudo-kun, we'll be leaving first. We have to rush!" The girl was fast and before he realized, the front doors banged close. Hakuba and Aoko followed at a more sedated pace, apologizing they could not help. Koizumi, seeing that everything was now officially over, had also left with Hakuba when the blond offered to walk partway home.

Everyone else had pitched in to help with the cleanup, Hondo and Hattori were busy sorting out the trash into various piles for recycling and throwing away. Ran and Tooyama were picking up the games and cleaning the room in general. Kaito was picking up the cutlery, seeing which could be thrown away and piling those that needs to be wash into one side. Haibara, seeing as she was a kid, was walked home by Shinichi though Ran had asked whether she would like dinner with her family, to which was declined.

"Kudo-kun." Haibara said once out of the Kudo manor. "You shouldn't trust him."

"Haibara, he's not dangerous."

"How would you know?"

"I know him. He might be devilish, but he's not evil."

"He might be wearing a different colour, but the fact that he's after something in particular makes his MO that much similar to our particular group of unfriendlies."

"Wha-Haibara, how'd you know?"

"He's KID. It's practically written on his face, the fact that he looks so much like you and doesn't need a mask. I too have eyes to see."

"You're not going to tell are you?"

"Not unless he hurts you Kudo-kun."

"He won't." Shinichi stated with such certainty that Haibara had no choice but believe him.

"I'm still going to have that talk with KID."

Shinichi sighed, he knew Haibara somehow saw him as a close family member. But he did not expect her to react like a possessive sibling.

"Someone has to take up that role you know. It's not like you have any siblings to do this job. Besides, I've listened to my sister threatened all those boys, I bet I can replicate those looks on KID, no matter how good his Poker face is."

"Don't be too traumatic." Shinichi left Haibara at the porch with those final words. He hoped Kaito would survive Haibara's style to intimidation.

* * *

"Shinichi?" Kaito once again poked his head through the kitchen doorway. The rest of the guests have left, the only thing they had to do were the washing and rearranging the furniture. "You look tense."

"I'm fine Kaito." He replied without turning to look at his magician. He knew it would only distract him from his washing if he were to look into those eyes.

"You're not. Your reply is terse. You've been tense ever since that Twister game."

"I'll _be_ fine then Kaito. Why don't you get ready? We need to head out soon."

"Not until you tell me." Kaito, ignored Shinichi's earlier threats and approached his detective. He hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulders. "Please?"

"Really, it's nothing." Shinichi's hands stilled, water still running but ignored in favour of leaning backwards into the hold. "At least it won't matter now."

"Are you sure?" Kaito could hear the tone of resignation and resign. It was somewhat painful for Kaito to hear that tone.

"Yes. Now go. Get ready. You can grab a change of clothing from my closet."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?"

"Other than the fact that you smell, nothing." Shinichi grinned.

"You're mean." Kaito pouted but placed a peck onto Shinichi near the corner of the eyes. "Do you want us matching?"

"Please don't pick out my clothes."

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, the pair was quickly led to a private room. Shinichi went to greet his parents sitting opposite the doorway. The person that sat at their side however, wasn't that recognizable.

"Ka-san?" Kaito asked, "Why are you here?"

"Yuki-chan invited me of course. When she said she'll be meeting up with _Kaito_ I never thought it would be you!" Chikage went forward to hug her son and whispered into the ear. "When you didn't come home last night, did you know how worried I was?"

"Sorry Ka-san. I should have called."

"Yes, you should have. But you were busy weren't you?" She sneaked a smile. "You were trying to take a jewel of your own and hide it into the jewellery box, much like what your father did."

"K-Ka-san!" Embarrassed, he tried to escape from her grip. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Shinichi-kun. You've always been attracted to him. Did you know you've never stopped mentioning that Clock Tower incident?" She said the last part louder so all of the Kudo family could hear it. There was interest in all their eyes.

"Is that true?" Shinichi, intrigued, leaned forward. Eager for his answers.

Kaito nodded, not trusting his voice. In return, received widened eyes and a brilliant blush from Shinichi.

"Come now, eat first! We'll _talk_ later." Yukiko motioned for the boys to sit down, opposite of each other. There was a brief scowl on Kaito's face but he knew better than to go against these people here. Shinichi had, for a moment, thought to resist but realized it was useless. This was the parent's way of testing. They looked at each other, both sharing the same look of resignation, and sat in their designated seats. Yukiko smiled in satisfaction.

"Good, good. Hope there's nothing you can't eat Kuroba-kun."

"Can I ask to see the menu at least?" Kaito asked, in a somewhat timid voice. He at least wanted to prepare himself in case his worst nightmare decided to make an appearance as a whole instead of a fillet.

"We ordered the Christmas course but they haven't specified the actual foods…" Yuusaku offered the paper menu. It was generic names, nothing to note of what the course entails. Guess Kaito would just have to hope for the best.

* * *

And Kaito's luck did hold for the majority of the meal, with not a head in sight. Conversations were kept light and mainly around travelling, magic, and other mundane topics. Kaito had the sense to not spontaneously perform, but it was difficult as there were no distractions, unlike in the party where Shinichi was always there by his side to stop him. Kaito took to doing small slight-of-hand underneath the table. Shinichi had instantly recognized the distracted look on Kaito's face.

"Say Kaito-kun." Yuusaku directed his gaze towards the distract magician. It took a short while for Kaito to respond. "What do you think about KID?"

"Tou-san!" Shinichi should have guessed that his father could see the link between KID and Kaito.

Deciding to go for a safer route, and not knowing the dangers of dealing with Kudo Yuusaku, Kaito decided to go for his default answer. He did not see the signals Shinichi was trying to send with his eyes, telling him that his father was trying to set a trap for him.

"I'm a fan of KID since we're both magicians."

"Shinichi-kun, would you like to accompany me for a while?" Chikage was quick to respond. Shinichi recognized this as the divide-and-conquer tactic used to distract and interrogate. But knowing what the parents were doing and knowing how to escape were very different things. Not having a choice, Shinichi escorted her out the doors to the private room and into the bar lounge area.

"So, Kaito-kun." Yukiko drawled out. "How did you meet Shin-chan?"

"We met during a KID heist." Kaito decided to keep things as close to the truth as possible. "But I didn't know his name at the time."

"And?"

"And we met next underneath fireworks. It wasn't meant to be romantic, but we did talk." 'And he shot killer footballs at me at the same time, tried to decapitate my head as a six year old.' He added in his head.

"Have you went on dates yet?" Kaito realized Shinichi's mother had no shame and wanted to know all the nitty-gritty details.

"Uh…some, I guess. I mean we went treasure hunting together, and then there was the hang-gliding. We went for a drive round town as well…" Which were the respective time of the Faberge egg incident, the Lady of the Sky heist and the Blue Wonder heist. All of which nearly ended with Kaito losing a few years off his life.

"Say, what would you do if you angered Shin-chan?" The smile on Yukiko's face was scary, it ranked high in Kaito's list of nightmares and is comparable to the scaly monsters of the deep.

"I'd never do anything to anger him!" He declared with such strong emotions, which seemed to satisfy Yukiko. Yuusaku on the other hand, had been giving him the scrutinizing look.

"Kaito-kun, you admire KID don't you?" Kaito wasn't sure which KID he was referring to but nodded the same. "What would you do if you were given the choice, Shinichi or KID?"

For some odd reason, Kaito had the distinct impression that the KID Yuusaku was referring to was Kaito's alter ego. If that were the case, then the man is likely asking whether Kaito would willingly give his life for Shinichi. As much as he'd like to say yes, he also knew it wasn't the right answer. If Shinichi, in this hypothetical situation, were to live on knowing Kaito had given his life up for him, he would be devastated and ultimately blame himself. It was something Kaito does not want to see. However, saying he would choose KID might mean to Yuusaku that Kaito does not take Shinichi importantly. This was one of those dead-or-die questions, no matter how he answers it, he's pretty much confirmed as a failure.

"I should not have to make the choice." Kaito answered. Since he couldn't choose one or the answer, then it would be best to leave the answer in the air.

"Oh?" Question and intrigue evident in his eyes.

"I would never allow for such a situation to happen." Kaito said with certainty. Hopefully it would satisfy the overprotective parents. And it seemed that the answer did its job. The two were smiling brightly, to which Kaito heaved an internal sigh of relief.

* * *

Out in the lounge, Chikage had asked Shinichi to sit beside her. She had not said a single word for the past 5 minutes since their drink orders arrived. Shinichi was actually unwilling to take the drink. His instincts tell him that between the looks of the elderly bartender and Chikage, this drink has a high possibility of being spiked. With alcohol or with other chemicals, it was not something he wanted to test just yet.

"Shinichi-kun." Chikage said after what seems like a long time. "Why did Kaito come with you today?"

"He dropped in to help out the party, I said I'll treat him to dinner as gratitude. I never expected my parents to be in town today." Shinichi decided something generic and safe, to test the waters and see how far he needs to go.

"Then what do you know about Kaito?"

"He's a magician, a thoughtful person. Quick-witted and fun-loving..." It was difficult for Shinichi to read Chikage's intentions.

"And?"

"He has a good eye, can pick out imperfection quite easily." These descriptions were starting to sound like KID characteristics.

"Hm…." Shinichi wondered for a moment whether Chikage was asking whether he knew Kaito was KID. He remembered being told that Lady Phantom was the current KID's mother so the person in front of him is also a Kaitou.

"But regardless of his qualities or flaws, he is ultimately Kaito." To Shinichi, Kaito is himself, it doesn't matter what name he wears (and he was sounding like Kaito now). "No matter if he's called Kaito or something else, it is him I see and understand and not the name itself."

Shinichi held his breath for a moment. He couldn't believe he was doing a rendition of Romeo and Juliet in front of Kaito's mother. Worst still, it was exactly the same verse as Kaito used that afternoon. He stared at the drink, he needed to calm his nerves so he threw away all caution and took a sip from the cup. To his surprise, it was just normal juice.

"Good. Good." Chikage didn't seem to be impressed by the speech but by his action.

Could it be she was testing him whether he would be willing to expose his own heart and mind? That the drink was the actual test and not the words?

"Well, we should really go back to the others. I think they are serving desert soon. What do you think we should get?" She handed him the desert menu. "We should really surprise them with something special, don't you agree?" She smiled and patted on his back before leaving for their room. Shinichi had not immediately slumped his shoulders, knowing that the bartender was in on this.

"You know Kuroba-san Mr. Bartender?" Shinichi asked.

"It seems you have a good eye also, boy." The man replied. "But I feel you won't intentionally do something that would betray their trust."

"Not on my life." He admitted before turning back to the desert menu. "You have any suggestions?"

"If you ask me…"

* * *

The evening finally calmed down, conversations resumed as they were before the interrogation. The desert, the chocolate Christmas log that Yukiko swore Shinichi could make a better one, was enjoyed by everyone at the table. The Bartender, who was later on introduced and Kounosuke Jii, was the one to deliver the cake and had joined them for the festivities. All-in-all, everything turned out fine.

"Shinichi, your parents are scary." Kaito told him as they were walking back from seeing the illumination. They had parted with the adults after dinner, stating they want to walk off the food and admire the lights.

"So is your mother and Jii-san." After much consideration, Shinichi asked another question. "Do you think you can make us disappear now?"

"Consider it done!" Kaito offered a kiss and with a puff of smoke, they disappeared on the streets knowing that they could finally loose the trail of meddling parents.

"Mou! Yu-chan! They saw us!"

"I told you Yukiko, that's our son and KID. If they didn't know we were here, I'd be alarmed."

"And we couldn't even get a single picture!" Yukiko moaned. She had wanted to add to her collection.

"Maybe we'll be able to catch them off guard some other time." Yuusaku comforted his wife and steered her back in the direction of the mansion. "We'll just have to be patient."

-END-


End file.
